


Supernatural

by hyejinpark



Category: K-pop, Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horor, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejinpark/pseuds/hyejinpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyumin adalah pasangan suami istri yang dimana kehidupan mereka diwarnai dengan warna-warna indah,Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin dan juga sebaliknya,saling menerima kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing termasuk dengan kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh Sungmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supernatural1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyejinpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejinpark/gifts).



> Warning: GS|OOC|Typo|Married life|Supernatural|KYUMIN|Bad diction|Don’t like don’t read|Plagiat is not allowed|

o0o0o0o0o0

Supernatural - Written by hyejinpark©2014

Happy Reading

o0o0o0o0o0

lee Sungmin tidak marganya kini sudah berganti mengikuti marga sang suami, yakni Cho Sungmin lebih tepatnya.Sejak berteman dan memutuskan untuk berhubungan, mulanya Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui tentang kelebihan yang dimiliki Sungmin,barulah setelah menikah pria bermanik onix itu ia merasa ada kejanggalan dalam diri istrinya, Sungmin kerap kali pingsan secara tiba-tiba.Semula ia mengira bahwa sang istri teralalu lelah karena anemianya kambuh,tapi itu hanya salah satu penyebab dari pingsannya. Sungmin memiliki kemampuan untuk dapat melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa diserap oleh akal pikiran manusia.

Sebuah kelebihan yang ia dapatkan otodidak bawaan lahirnya barangkali.Sejak menyadari hal itu wanita dua puluh tujuh tahun itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk hidup normal seperti orang lain.Mengabaikan semua yang ia lihat,ia dengar dan ia rasakan dari siapa saja termasuk orang tua,keluarga besar,teman dekat,dan Kyuhyun sekalipun.Ia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi semuanya.Hingga pikiraannya berubah saat ia melihat sosok rapuh itu.

Hari itu adalah festival musim panas saat itu ada pesta kembang api di taman pusat kota.Sungmin yang sudah ada janji dengan Kyuhyun untuk bertemu disana seusai urusan kantor Kyuhyun.Saat itu ia mengenakan yukata yang biasa dipakai oleh gadis-gadis jepang saat musim panas seperti saat itu,agar terlihat lebih muda dan imut fikirnya.

“Yeboseyo?Ming,aku akan datang telat ya,mendadak istri dari Mr,turner melahirkan dan terpaksa meetingnya ditunda dulu. emm,mungkin sekitar dua jam lagi Ming, aku kesana hanya tinggal menunggu menunggu tanda tangan saja kok, kau tidak marah kan yeobo?”

“Ne,Kyu,gwanchana hati-hati dijalan aku akan disini sampaikan ucapan selamatku pada mereka”

“Mianhe,saranghae”  
‘plip’

Sungmin mendengus,menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum itu berubah menjadi marah.Sesaat ia mengingat tentang makanan yang akan mengembalikan moodnya,dan makanan manis seperti kembang gula,permen kapas,coklat,akan menaikkan lagi moodnya.Dengan senyum mengembang di bibir shape m-nya ia memborong semua makanan perusak gigi itu.Tangannya sampai penuh dengan jajanan.

Kembang api pertama meluncur tinggi membelah kegelapan malam menghadirkan jutaan kemilau indah diantara jutaan mata yang mendongak memandang.Nyala-nyala cantik dari lampion dan cahaya lainnya memberikan kesan romantis untuk setiap pasangan yang mengadu kasih yang hadir di festival itu dan itu membuat Sungmin cemburu,ia sebal setengah mati hampir saja ia menendang kerikir kecil di depan kakinya jika saja ia tidak melihat ada seorang anak kecil yang tengah menangis ditengah kerumunan itu.

“adik kecil kenapa?” ucap Sungmin halus sembari membawa anak itu ke pinggir,namun hanya isakan yang terdengar Sungmin hampir saja terkikik geli saat melihat ingus yang keluar dari hidung yang memerah anak kecil itu.

“Gwanchana?dimana ibumu,ayahmu,kakakmu,pamanmu,atau kau kesini dengan siapa?”

Setiap ucapan dan pertanyaan yang sungmin lontarkan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan isakan-isakan kecil hingga Sungmin merasa iba dan mendekap anak kecil itu guna memberikan ketenangan setelah dirasa cukup tenang, ia berniat untuk melaporkan tentang anak hilang.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat akan menuju pos security,sang bocah kecil itu tiba-tiba saja berontak ketika melihat segerombolan orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan topi yang menutupi wajah mereka,Sungmin sudah akan lari namun tertahan ketika merasakan ada kejanggalan dengan anak yang ada di gendonganya sekarang.  
Manik foxy itu melebar ketika menyadari jika sosok kecil itu ternyata adalah seorang arwah,dan gerombolan hitam itu adalah petugas yang bertugas untuk membawa roh anak itu.Meronta,anak itu meronta minta dibawa lari oleh Sungmin yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya semula.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Ming,Ming,sayang?”  
manik foxy itu mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan bias cahaya yang masuk keretina matanya. Sudah lebih dari semalam akhirnya wanita penyuka warna pink itu terbangun dan meleburkan rasa cemas Kyuhyun yang sejak semalam tidak tidur menunggunya bangun.

“ah,kata dokter anemiamu kambuh lagi Ming,apa yang kau rasakan ehm,maaf seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu lelah menunggu sendirian”  
satu isakan lolos dari Sungmin dan menambah kepanikan Kyuhyun,pria itu mengira itu salahnya atau Sungmin yang sedang merasakan sakit, itu wajar karena pria maniak game itu memanglah sangat mencintai istrinya luar dalam.

“apa ada yang sakit?sst,uljima perlu kupanggilan dokter ehm” ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung saja mengusap surai madu miliknya dan membawanya kedalam dekapan, Sungmin makin keras terisak dangan nafas hampir tersedak dan terbata-bata, gadis itu tidak hentinya mengucapkan kata maaf dan menambah kepanikan Kyuhyun berpangkat kuadrat.

“anak itu kyu,aku,aku ini salahku Kyu,seharusnya aku tidak melepaskannya kepada mereka,hiks,gara-gara aku ia belum sempat bertemu dengan ibunya,hisk,Kyu salahku ini salahku “  
Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti tentang arah ucapan Sungmin,lebih memilih untuk menenangkannya dulu hingga ia jatuh tertidur lagi setelah lelah dua jam menangis tersedu.

“ada apa denganmu Ming?” tanya Kyuhyun.  
Sungmin masih terisak tidak mau beranjak dari posisinya sekarang. Entah kenapa saat Kyuhyun memeluknya seperti ini bisa membuatnya merasa aman. “uljima” Kyuhyun memberi ketenangan dengan terus mengusap punggung sempit istrinya itu. 

“katakan, ceritakan padaku ada apa?” bujuk Kyuhyun lagi. “tenanglah kau aman bersamaku Min sstt”. Sungmin beringsut masuk lebih dalam ke dalam ceruk Kyuhyun , memeluk lehernya penuh posesif. Ia sesunggukan ketika mengingat kembali tentang apa yang dilihatnya.

Awalnya kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan Sungmin namun lama kelaman istrinya itu semakin bertingkah aneh. dan lagi hal hal aneh juga sempat me  
Okelah Kyuhyun mulai percaya, sedikit! Akan bocah yang bernama Moonbin yang Sungmin ceritakan itu. Sungmin tidak bohong, faktanya bocah itu memang telah meninggal seminggu sebelumnya karena tertabrak di jalan raya dekat taman itu.  
Bahkan Sungmin samapi mencari ibu dari bocah itu , dan guna menyampaikan pesan yang ia terima dari bocah itu. Kyuhyun merinding mengingatnya… 

.  
Flashback  
.

“adik kecil kenapa?” ucap Sungmin halus sembari membawa anak itu ke pinggir,namun hanya isakan yang terdengar Sungmin hampir saja terkikik geli saat melihat ingus yang keluar dari hidung yang memerah anak kecil itu.

“Gwanchana?dimana ibumu,ayahmu,kakakmu,pamanmu,atau kau kesini dengan siapa?”  
Setiap ucapan dan pertanyaan yang sungmin lontarkan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan isakan-isakan kecil hingga Sungmin merasa iba dan mendekap anak kecil itu guna memberikan ketenangan setelah dirasa cukup tenang, ia berniat untuk melaporkan tentang anak hilang.

“ajhuma-a” panggil bocah itu memilin ujung yukata Sungmin.  
Ia menoleh dan tersenyum seraya berjongkok menyesuaikan tinggi mereka. “ada apa?” tersenyum lembut, Sungmin merapihkan anak rambut bocah itu ke belakang telinganya. 

Namun ketika itu pula Sungmin merasa jika ada hal yang ganjil saat melihat gambar yang terdapat di tengkuk bocah itu.  
“igeo” mata Sungmin memincing, tiba-tiba saja jiwanya berdesir ketika tahu jika bocah yang tengah bersamanya kini bukanlah seorang yang hidup. Berussaha sebisa mungkin Sungmin bersikap biasa, dan melawan takutnya. 

“gurae Sungmin-a, dia hanya seorang anak kecil. Apa yang bisa kau takutkan” ulangnya dalam hati, mengusir rasa takut.

“ajhuma-aaa” panggil bocah itu lagi, Sungmin terbangun dari lamunannya kemudian tersenyum lagi,”nde. Kau apakah kau lapar?” tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Bocah itupun mengangguk dan memakan dengan cepat sebuah roti cokelat yand tadi sempat dibelinya. 

“gurae, anak –anak sepertimu memang cepat lapar. Makan yang banyak nde, ajhuma masih punya gosure (persembahan makanan untuk hantu) untukmu”

Namanya Jung Moonbin, lima tahun dan ia masih Tk. Ia bercerita jika saat itu ia bersama ibunya tengah berjalan-jalan sore di taman ini. Saat itu ibunya menyuruh Moonbin untuk menunggu disana sampai ibunya kembali. 

“binni-a igeo(memberikan sebuah crayon)tunggu disini nde. Omma mau pergi sebentar. Binni menggambar saja dulu arasseo” pesan ibunya.

Namun hari sudah hampir gelap ibunya tidak kunjung kembali, Moonbin yang sudah bosan menggambar akhirnya menangis. Ia berlari sambil menggenggam crayon miliknya saat melihat ibunya akan menyebrang. Bocah itu berlari menghampiri ibunya tanpa tahu jika lampu sedang hijau,dan….

“omma?” desah Sungmin,” kau rindu dengan ommamu?”

“nde” bocah itu mengangguk. Tampak ia masih dengan lahap memakan roti pemberian Sungmin tadi. Bocah lelaki itu bercerita tentang ibunya yang meninggalkannya sendirian di taman ini. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tersesat dan kelaparan disini. Ia juga sudah meminta pertolongan namun lagi-lagi, orang-orang itu tidak menggubrisnya. Bocah itu tidak tahu kenapa mengapa mereka bersikap seolah-olah tidak melihatnya.

“eoh,karena ajhuma sudah memberi ku roti ,maka ini”ucapan terimakasihnya memberikan Sungmin sebuah crayon pink. “gomawo” Sungmin merekatkan mantel bocah itu, dan membersihkan areal sekitar pipinya yang belepotan isian cokelat.

“ajhuma masih punya roti, aku masih lapar” tanya polos, Sungminpun kembali memberikan bocah itu sebatang cokelat kerena rotinya sudah habis. Ia merasa kasihan dengan bocah itu.Pasti ia sangat ketakutan selama berada disini. Bocah itu juga bilang jika ada sekelompok paman yang selalu mengejarnya. Ia tidak tahu, ia hanya mengira jika mereka adalah penculik anak kecil sebab pakaian mereka yang serba hitam. “eoh, ajhuma mereka juga membawa samurai” tambahnya lagi.

“Moonbin kangen omma” rengeknya lagi , sudah menangis. 

“mengapa anak sekecil kau bisa ‘bergentayangan’ di tempat seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Benak Sungmin, “baiklah, jika bertemu dengan ommamu adalah cara untuk kau bisa tenang , aku akan melakukannya” monolognya lagi.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap iba, mungkin karena ia pergi diusia yang begitu muda sehingga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Lalu Sungminpun berinisiatif untuk mengantarkan bocah itu ada ibunya. Namun sebelum ia menanyakan dimana anak itu tinggal, dari arah utara tampak segerombolan berpakaian serba hitam seperti apa yang dikatakan bocah bernama Moonbin tadi.

Sungmin tahu jika mereka adalah penjaga yang bertugas untuk mengembalikan para hantu yang berkeliaran ke tempatnya, ia juga sadar itu bukan urusannya tapi mengingat tentang apa yang diceritakan bocah itu barusan… ah masa bodoh, ia pun menarik tangan kecil Moonbin sampai cokelatnya terjatuh.

“lari Moonbin-a”

“ajhuma coklatnya”

Sekuat tenaga Sungmin membawa Moonbin untuk berlari, namun tiba-tiba saja seorang berjubah hitam lainnya telah ada didepannya. Sungmin berusaha melawan dan membawa bocah itu kepelukannya. 

Pria berjubah hitam itu sudah akan melayangkan sarung pedangnya kepada Sungmin namun,

“kau bernyawa” ucapnya.

Sungmin masih bergetar melindungi bocah itu dalam pelukannya. Ia gemetar , sangat. Apalagi ketika ia merasa jika lengannya diangkat dan tahu-tahu bocah itu sudah hilang dalam dekapannya. Hanya satu yang bisa ia ingat dan dengar, suara tangisan Moonbin yang menjerit minta tolong dan sentuhan di tengkuknya yang membuatnya tidak sadar seketika.

_end flashback_  
.

_Supernatural_  
.

St. Andrew Church, 11:31 KST 

Pagi menjelang siang hari yang mendung, ditemani oleh gerimis tipis menghiasi langit yang terbalut awan kelabu.  
Choi Siwon seorang pria paruh baya dengan postur tinggi tegap dan bertubuh atletis (sangat tidak kentara jika pria itu sudah berkepala empat) itu tengah menyorotkan manik teduhnya, ia menengadah menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, berlutut dalam pose berdoa. Itu memang rutinitasnya sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu. Semenjak Choi Kibum istri tercintanya pergi meninggalkan dunia lebih dari tiga belas tahun lalu.

Siwon terluka, sangat… ia sangat mencintai istrinya itu, salju putihnya yang berharga dari apapun di dunia ini. Kibum pergi dengan meninggalkan jutaan luka dengan sakit yang menyayat dan takkan pernah kering yang bersarang dalam hatinya.

Dan rasa bersalah Siwon sendiri….  
Sehingga jadilah Siwon seperti sekarang, memutuskan menjadi seorang pendeta dengan visual yang menawan hati para jemaatnya,(khususnya wanita) untuk rajin ke gereja. Tentu saja itu semua dikarenakan raut wajah Siwon yang masih tampak tampan diusianya yang sekarang. Bahkan juga tidak jarang, banyak janda-janda genit atau ibu rumah tangga yang melamarnya?, hohoho…

Langkah sepatu pantopel hitam menggema di lantai kayu gereja itu, adalah lee Donghae. Seorang pria pecinta ikan badut- nemo, menghampiri Siwon yang sedang khusuk berdoa.

“kau tidak pernah berubah hyung” celetuk Donghae , membuat Siwon membuka matanya.

Pria itu terkekeh saat melihat manik onixnya menatap tajam dirinya, “kau menganggu konsentrasiku” kira-kira begitulah artianya…

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya mengakhiri doanya dengan membuat symbol salib ditubuhnya.  
“amin” 

Donghae hanya menggelangkan kepalanya , tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa seorang Choi Siwon yang dulu terkenal sebagai Casanova berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat seperti ini… mungkinkah luka yang ditinggalkan istrinya begitu dalam, entahlah. Ia sendiri tidak berani untuk menebak ataupun mengungkit peristiwa itu lagi.

Jeda sejenak, suasana kembali hening…

Tetes –tetes gerimis tampak mengembun di kaca luar jendela. Menikmati suasana hujan di penghujung musim panas. Kedua orang berbeda usia itu duduk berdampingan dengan arah pandangan lurus ke depan. Donghae memulai percakapan. 

“belum lama ini kami menerima laporan dari warga yang tinggal di propinsi X. Ada laporan tentang kematian masal yang terjadi usai upacara panen akhir musim semi. Ada beberapa sumber yang bilang jika mereka melakukan ritual pemujaan, namun dari keluhan lain yang kuterima dari polisi setempat adalah kasus bunuh diri yang dilakukan oleh beberapa gadis. Mereka semua gantung diri, dan ditempat yang sama. Dan kau tahu hyung, semua gadis yang bunuh diri itu lahir dalam zodiac khusus. Mereka….”

Mata Siwon seketika memincing, ketika ia mendengar ucapan terakhir Donghae barusan.

‘drt,drt,drt’ ponselnya berdering, sebuah panggilan dari Lee Eunhyuk istrinya, “hyung, sebentar” 

“yeoboseyo yeobo…” sebuah teriakan yang syarat akan kebisingan langsung menyapa gendang telinga Donghae.

“Hae-a bisakah kau kemari , aku kewalahan disini. Jumlah mereka bertambah banyak.” Jelasnya dengan sedikit berteriak mungkin karena bising dan pengaruh sinyal juga, mengingat jika wanita yang sudah menemaninya selama sepuluh tahun lebih itu berada di desa terpencil.

“arraseo, aku akan kesana segera . Mungkin sebelum gelap aku sudah sampai” jawabnya lagi,

“baiklah aku tunggu. Jangan lupa untuk mengabari uri Jongdae. Katakan padanya jika halmonie malam ini akan menemaninya. Baiklah aku tutup dulu”.  
\- plip-

“dari Hyukie, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu hyung. Oh ya mengenai yang kuceritakan tadi, kita sambung lagi setelah kami kembali. Datanglah kerumah jika luang, sudah lama sekali kan kita tidak duduk mengobrol dan minum soju. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi hyung” pamit Donghae.  
Siwon tidak bergeming dari posisi duduknya semula, seriring dengan suara langkah kakinya yang menjauh, pria berdimple itu melengkungan senyum sinis…

“Kibumi-aa…” sesalnya dalam hati.

.  
_Supernatural_  
.

Kyuhyun masih mendengarkan cerita Sungmin. Tampak ada raut tidak percaya di wajahnya. Mungkin Sungmin hanya bermimipi saja dan menganggapnya nyata. Itu fikirnya, namun pada kenyataanya itu memanglah nyata tentang apa yang dilihat dan dialami Sungmin.  
Sungmin yang melihat keraguan dimata Kyuhyun mendadak marah, ia menyilangkan tangannya ke depan dada, bibirnya mengerucut tanda sedang sebal namun hal itu malah lebih menambah kadar kemanisan di wajahnya. Yah , Kyuhyun memandangnya demikian.

“yeobo” rayu Kyuhyun. Sungguh bukannya ia tidak percaya namun apa yang diceritakan Sungmin barusan sungguh tidak masuk akal. Sungmin bilang jika ia bermimpi didatangi oleh seorang wanita yang meminta bantuannya. Entahlah Kyuhyun juga tidak terlalu fokus mendengarkan tadi…  
Kali ini kejadiannya sama seperti sebelumnya. Sungmin di temukan tergeletak pingsan di balkon kamarnya dengan masih menggunakan gaun tidurnya. Kyuhyun yang pada malam itu sedang tidak ada dirumah karena lembur dikantor, baru mengetahui itu beberapa jam setelah ia pulang, pukul dua dini hari.

Tentu saja pria maniak game itu cemas bukan main saat melihat Sungmin. Semalam ia bahkan tidak tidur dan mengambil cuti kantor untuk menemani Sungmin, takut jika terjadi hal yang buruk. Ia sudah memanggil dokter spesialis yang selama ini menangani Sungmin, dan indekasinya selalu sama…

“Sungmin-ssi hanya kelelahan saja, kau tahu kan pak Cho tidur sambil berjalan adalah hal yang biasa. Mungkin istirahat yang cukup atau liburan akan merilekskan fikirannya. Kalau begitu saya permisi”  
Itu dan itu saja jawaban yang selalu di dengarnya. Ia bosan.

“hei, kau mungkin lelah sayang. Tidur lagi ya, setelah bangun tubuhmu akan lagi segar” bujuk Kyuhyun lembut ia membelai pipi istrinya itu namun Sungmin tiba-tiba menampik tangannya.

“kau tidak percaya padaku?” 

“ani, bukan begitu. Aaaku percaya. Hanya saja kau lelah tidurlah lagi” bujuknya lagi.

“kau tidak percaya padaku, aku bisa lihat Kyu! Jeongmal, aku tidak berbohong.” Bela Sungmin. 

“Ming, Cho Sungmin” tegas Kyuhyun saat Sungmn berteriak tidak jelas.

“dengar itu hanya mimpi sayang” suara Kyuhyun melembut.

Jeda sejenak,

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menyingkap selimutnya, tanpa mengenakan alas kakinya, gadis itu berlari ke luar. Kyuhyun mengejarnya tidak lupa membawa mantel dan sepatu untuk Sungmin. Dengan panik, takut dan cemas, ia mengikuti Sungmin yang berlari menuju halte Bus.  
Lalu dengan sigap Kyuhyun pun berlari menuju mobilnya kemudian berusaha mengejar Bus yang sudah agak menjauh itu. ia mengikitu Bus itu sampai di terminal berikutnyadan berikutnya lagi menunggu Sungmin turun. Hingga di terminal ke empat istri sah dari penerus Cho corp itu turun.

Kyuhyun menginjak pedal remnnya. Ia tinggalkan saja begitu saja mobilnya tanpa memeriksa kuncinya lagi. Fikirannya hanya satu Sungmin yang dilihatnya turun dari Bus setengah berlari.  
Sungmin seperti orang gila mencari-cari sesuatu. Mengorek –ngorek semak-semakdan rumput di tempat itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika kakinya sudah amat kotor bahkan sedikit lecet akibat berlari dan berjalan tanpa alas kaki.

“Sungmin-a” Kyuhyun bertambah cemas saat melihat tangan Sungmin tergores sesuatu, sigap iapun mengambil tangan Sungmin lalu menempelkan lukannya ke bibirnya. 

“tunggu disini, aku belikan obat dulu” berbalik lagi, “jangan kemana-mana!”

Sungmin diam tidak merespon. Ia hanya duduk saja sambil tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. Sebuah kalung perak tanpa bandul, persis dengan apa yang orang itu berikan padanya di dalam mimipi. Tidak itu bukanlah mimpi, tegas Sungmin. Sebab ia bisa merasakan betul bagaimana dinginnya tangan orang itu saat menyentuh tangannya guna menunjukkannya kalung itu.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun datang lengkap dengan sekantong plastic putih bercap sebuah logo apotek. Ia mengeluarkan semuanya. Dimulai dari larutan garam yang membersihkan luka Sungmin, memberinya saleb atau betadine lalu menutupnya dengan plester dan di balut perban.

“selesai” Kyuhyun merekatkan perban ditangan Sungmin. Merasa puas akann hasil kerjanya, tidak percuma dulu ia ikut PMR(?).  
Manik obsidiannya menatap Sungmin lembut. Terlihat betul akan kekawatiran pria itu padanya. Ia membersihkan kaki Sungmin dengan air mineral yang juga tadi di bawanya. Ada sedikit leceet juga di tumitnya.

“jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Kau membuatku jantungan yeobo jika aku terkena serangan jantung bagaimana?” terkekeh mencoba mencairkan suasana, “ingat misi kita, memberi cucu pada orang tua kita” bisiknya, lalu memeluk Sungmin erat. Memakaikannya mantel yang sempat ia letakkan disana serta memakaikan sepatu di kaki Sungmin.

“mianhe” sesal Sungmin…

“hm , ara” jawab Kyuhyun.

“Kyuhyun-a igeo”Sungmin memperlihatkan sebuah kalung yang tadi ditemukannya. “ seorang gadis yang menemuiku semalam memberiku ini. Jebal Kyuhyun-a! kali ini aku benar-benar tidak mau lagi.” Tiba-tiba saja Sungmn terisak.

“sst.. gwanchana. Uljimarayo “ peluk Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

“Sungguh aku tidak bohong Kyu, aku benar-benar melihatnya ia datang sendiri padaku. Ia menangis dan memintaku untuk membawa kalung ini ke kantor polisi.” Jelas Kyuhyun.  
Yah karena tidak mau melihat Sungminnya menangis lagi, akhirnya dengan setengah tidak percaya Kyuhyunpun mengantarkan Sungmin ke kantor polisi yang dimaksudnya. Tapi pria itu tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut, biarlah Sungmin saja yang menceritakannya nanti di sana.

.  
_Supernatural_  
.

Suasana langit senja yang membius mata semua orang yang melihatnya. Jingganya lembayung langit berpadu dengan bias-bias mentari hangat di penghujung musim panas. Menambah kesan romantic untuk pasangan yang melihatnya. Ilalang bergerak pelan tertiup angin, bau harum padi di musim panen menambah kesan pedesaan yang kental dalam suasana romantis.

Namun ketenangan tersebut ternodai oleh teriakan, jeritan dan nafas memburu para petani yang sedang memanen padi mereka. yah, setidaknya itu setengah jam lalu.Setelah wanita itu sendirian mengatasinya.  
Sebut saja dia Hyukie, sebuah panggilan manis yang tercipta dari suaminya sendiri. Entahlah semenjak menikah dengan Donghae lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu, panggilan itu melekat padanya.

Wanita bersurai almond itu terlihat begitu menikmati keindahan senja yang tersaji di sekelilinya. Ia memakai kaca mata hitam merek ternama keluaran terbaru guna menghindari silau berlebih.

“mianhe aku terlambat” sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir sexynya. Suaminya Lee Donghae dengan santainya ikut merebahkan diri pada tumpukkan jerami tepat disampingnya. “sungguh, lalu lintasnya padat sekali dan lagi aku habis menemui Siwon hyung tadi. Kau ingat hyukie lusa adalah hari peringatan Kibum nuna” jelasnya, lalu bangkit dan merengkuh istrinya itu ke pangkuannya.

“benar sudah lebih dari tiga belas tahun semenjak aku bertemu denganmu” ucap Eunhyuk.

“kau tahu, Siwon hyung tidak pernah berubah semenjak itu. Hanya rumah dan gereja saja yang menjadi tujuanya… ah, benar juga bagaimana tadi apa kau terluka? Mereka tidak menyakitimu kan?” nada prihatin.

Eunhyuk menggeleng, ia menangkup tangan Donghae yang merabanya. “gwancanha. Meskipun agak kewalahan tadi, ada warga desa yang membantu memegangi mereka saat aku mengusir ‘mereka’. Uri Jongdae pasti sudah sudah pulang kau sudah mengabarinya?” sebuah anggukan tanda iya dari Donghae.

Donghae pun memberi pijatan lembut di bahu wanita itu. Seharian ini bertugas mengusir roh-roh jahat yang mengganggu warga desa sudah barang tentu melelahkan baginya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi bagian dari tugas mereka sejak dua puluh tahun lalu.  
Donghae masih ingat ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat itu di tahun pertama mereka di Universitas. Donghae yang notabennya tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa, tiba-tiba saja masuk dalam kelompok istrinya itu. Tentu saja kelompok itu adalah rahasia… dan bukan hanya dengan Eunhyuk saja tapi ia juga bertemu dengan Kim Kibum si gadis pendiam dengan senyuman membunuhnya, serta Siwon dan beberapa anggota lain. Mereka semua memiliki kekuatan supernatural minus Donghae tentunya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, pria pecinta ikan itu dapat juga memahami dan merasakan hal-hal yang diluar logika.

“Yeobo? Kau melamun” merasa jika pijatan di bahunya berhenti, Eunhyuk membalik posisinya dan mengecup bibir suaminya itu.

“ani, hanya tiba-tiba ada ingatan yang terlintas saja. Kkaja hari sudah mulai gelap sebaiknya kau lekas mandi jika tidak mau badanmu gatal karena tiduran ditumpukan jerami”

“ah! Ketua desa memberiku arak beras yang enak di tempatnya nanti, kkaja kita kesana” riang Eunhyuk dan meminta piggy backnya.

“yah, kau bertambah berat Hyukie-aaa”

“sikkureo! Jalan saja”  
Dan selingan tawa terdengar di penghujung matahari senja yang manis.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya tentang apa yang barusan didengarnya di kantor polisi tadi. Bukan , bukan karena ia tidak mempercayai ucapan Sungmin tidak maksudnya ia hanya setengah percaya… tidak menyangka jika laporan yang ia dengar dari polisi tadi tentang kasus gadis hilang yang tewas dibunuh, meninggalkan barang bukti berupa kalung yang ditemukan Sungmin siang tadi.

Sungmin menjalani beberapa pertanyaan menyangkut barang bukti (kalung) tersebut. Sungmin juga menjawab dan menceritakan tentang peristiwa yang dialaminya jujur. Awalnya Kyuhyun takut jika nanti polisi mengira Sungmin gila karena berkata hal yang aneh, namun tanpa disangka polisi itu percaya dengan keterangan yang Sungmin jelaskan.  
Setidaknya Kyuhyun lega akan hal itu, namun ia merasa ada sebuah kejanggalan disana, tapi sudahlah yang terpenting sekarang adalah mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. 

Sambil menunggu lampu hijau, Kyuhyun mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin yang sedang tertidur. Mungkin ia kelelahan fikirnya. Ia membelai dengan sayang pipi mulus istrinya, menyingkirkan anak rambut tipis yang menutupi sebagian kening dan matanya, menyingkapnya ke belakang telinga. 

“saranghae” ucapnya tersenyum tulus.

Audi metalik biru itu kembali melaju menerobos langit malam yang tidak berbintang. Meninggalkan sejuta rasa penasaran dan pertanyaan Kyuhyun tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sungmin. Ia hanya berharap jika hal itu bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.  
_Supernatural_  
.

Seminggu sudah sejak kejadian Sungmin nekat pergi tanpa alas kaki dari rumah. Jujur saja saat itu Kyuhyun merasa jika itu bukanlah Sungmin istrinya. Ia merasa ada sosok lain yang sedang mengendalikan fikiran Sungmin. Entahlah, ia juga kurang tahu akan hal-hal yang berbau seperti ini.  
Akhirnya, selama seminggu ia mengalami perang batin untuk berkonsultasi dengan orang tepat, hari ini, pria yang dulunya menjalani persiapan ujian kelulusan dengan bermain  
game starcraft itu tengah berdiam diri didalam mobil menatap pagar rumah di pinggiran kota Seol yang teerlihat sejuk dan asri. Rumah dengan arsitektur modern traditional Korea dengan pagar tinggi di depannya.

Salah seorang rekan kantornya menyarankan agar ia mendatangi tempat itu. Kyuhyun heran, tempat yang ia datangi nampak seperti rumah biasa saja. Tidak mencirikan rumah seorang paranormal ataupun dukun sama sekali.

Kyuhyun nekat melawan akal rasionalnya untuk datang kesana. Penyebabnya satu Sungmin, semua yang dialaminya istrinya terasa sangat janggal. Ia tidak mau lagi istrinya terus terusan pingsan karena melihat hal-hal yang aneh dan lagi ia tidak mau keselamatannya terancam.

‘toktoktok’  
Jendela mobil Kyuhyun diketuk oleh seorang bocah lelaki, Kyuhyunpun memilih keluar dan bertanya pada bocah itu.  
Dengan sopan bocah lelaki itu memberi salam, dan bertanya maksud dan tujuan Kyuhyun berhenti didepan rumahnya.

“jadi kau anak dari pemilik rumah ini?” tanya Kyuhyun.

“nde, ajussi nugundeo? Kau ingin bertemu dengan omma ya. Tapi saat ini orang tuaku sedang tidak ada mereka pergi ke pulau Nami mungkin besok naru pulang itupun tidak pasti. Ajussi kau punya permen?” tanyanya lagi.

Lalu terdengar pekikan yang sepertinya memanggil bocah itu dari dalam rumah. “Lee Jongdae” panggilnya. Merasa dipanggil bocah itu menjawab cukup keras dari luar. Perlahan nampak seorang wanita tua yang tergopoh-gopoh dengan celemek putihnya menghampiri mereka.  
“kau siapa?” tanyanya.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, bocah lelaki itu sudah mewakilinya, “ajussi ini sepertinya mencari omma halmonie.” Ucapnya.  
Nenek itupun menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk sebentar. Tidak bisa menolak alkhirnya Kyuhyun mau saja saat tangannya ditarik Jongdae untuk masuk.

“mianhe, uri Jongdae telah tidak sopan padamu. Mungkin karena orang tuanya sering pergi makany ia senang saat ada orang datang kerumah. Ucap nenek itu meletakkan teh.

“tidak perlu repot, saya cuma sebentar” ucap Kyuhyun.

“ini hanya teh, silahkan diminum”

“nde, gomaseumnida halmonie”  
Setelah menyuruh Jongdae bermain diluar, akhirnya Kyuhyun baru bisa menyampaikan maksud kedatangnnya kesana.

“baiklah Kyuhyun-ssi nanti setelah Jongdae omma pulang akan saya sampaikan. Hati-hatilah di jalan” ucap nenek itu.

Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah itu tiba-tiba saja pekikan jongdae yang menyambut kepulangan ibu dan ayahnya terdengar.  
“aigoo, uri Jongdae bersikap baik oh?” tanya mereka berdua.

“eung.. appa gendong” rengeknya.

Donghae menggendong puteranya itu dalam sekali ayunan tidak terasa berat sama sekali. Eunhyuk yang celingukan karena melihat mobil terparkir di depan rumahnya baru saja akan bertanya sampai nenek dan Kyuhyun keluar ikut menyambut mereka.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“istri Kyuhyun-ssi mengalami hal-hal aneh selama ini. Anda bilang jika ia mengatak hal-hal yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi seperti nyata, bahkan setelah mengalami hal tersebut ia pingsan.”

“nde, awalnya aku merasa itu hal yang wajar , maksudku adalah itu sama seperti halusinasinya atau mimpi saja. Aku jug sudah berkonsultasi pada psikiater dan jawabannya sama. Istriku hanya kelelahan saja karena anemianya kambuh. Tapi lama-lama aku curiga merasa aneh juga. Terlebih tiga bulan lalu saat festival kembang api, ia kutemukan pingsan, saat bangun ia menangis merasa bersalah karena melepaskan anak itu begitu saja tanpa membawanya dulu bertemu ibunya.”

Jeda sejenak, Kyuhyun menyeruput tehnya, merasa haus…

“ Dan kejadian seminggu yang lalu, ia pingsan lagi di balkon kamar kami. Ia bilang jika di datangi oleh seorang gadis yang membrinya kalung. Saat sadar Sungmin nekat pergi mencari benda itu dan benar, jika hal yang diceritakannya padaku bukanlah mimpi atau halusiananinya belaka”

Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun berkata jika hal yang dialami Sungmin besar kemungkinan berhubungan dengan roh. Tadinya Kyuhyun ragu tapi yasudah lah toh ya Eunhyuk terlihat begitu meyakinkan. Akhirnya iapun menyarankan agar bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin dulu.

Kyuhyun sepakat dan memberikannya alamat apartementnya. Setelah sebelumnya dengan dalih mereka akan mengadakan makan malam dirumah. Scenario yang dibuat agar Sungmin tidak curiga tentunya.

“Kyuhyun-ssi tunggu, igeo (menyarahkan sebuah sebuah gantungan kain berbalut sulaman benang merah) gantungkan ini di depan pintu rumahmu. Secepatnya kami akan membantumu sebisa mungkin” ucap Eunhyuk

“gomapseumnida” balas Kyuhyun .

Donghae yang selesai menidurkan puteranya menengok keluar saat Eunhyuk mengantarkan Kyuhyun yang pamit.  
“tidur?” bisik Eunhyuk melihat betapa pulasnya sang putra di gendongan ayahnya. Dan ia pun menggiring mereka berdua ke kamar.

.  
_Supernatural_  
.

Dengan sangat bersemangat Sungmin menata hasil masakannya di meja makan. Malam ini suaminya bilang jika ada tamu penting yang akan datang. Saat ditanya tamu penting itu siapa, Kyuhyn hanya bilang jika tamu mereka dalah rekan kantornya Kyuhyun. Jarang sekali suaminya itu mengundang teman untuk makan malam dirumah, bersama istrinya lagi.

‘grep’

Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Itu Kyuhyun, suaminya. Ia mengendus leher istrinya yang wangi. Sungmin agak risih sih sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, manja si tuan GaemGyu itu sedang ‘kumat’…

“jam berapa temanmu akan datang?” tanya Sungmin menangkup tangan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Sungmin, “sebentar lagi pasti datang” jawabnya. Dan benar saja selang setelahnya terdengar bunyi bel.

“biar aku saja” ucap Kyuhyun. 

Setelah mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan duduk, Kyuhyun pun memperkenalkan keluarga Lee itu pada Sungmin. Dan entah kenapa kesan pertama yang dirasakan oleh Eunhyuk saat bertatap muka Sungmin adalah…

“kkkibummie-aaa” jantung Eunhyuk berdegup kencang, darahnya seakan mendidih, saat melihat tentang apa yang di lihatnya, terlebih lagi…  
Cho Sungmin, istri dari Cho Kyuhyun itu, ia memiliki hal yang sama seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh Kibum dulu.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tbc  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Need respon^^. Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW^^ dan terimakasih sudah membaca^^.  
.


	2. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuhyun melupakan satu hal yang penting tentang apa yang di ucapkan Eunhyuk padanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: GS|OOC|Typo|Married life|Supernatural|KYUMIN|Bad diction|Don’t like don’t read|Plagiat is not allowed|

o0o0o0o0o

Supernatural |Written by hyejinpark©2014

o0o0o0o0o

Kyuhyun menyambut kedatangan pasangan suami istri Lee itu dengan hangat, mempersilahkan mereka masuk terlebih dahulu, memanggil Sungmin yang masih sibuk menata diruang makan. 

Eunhyuk, gadis bersurai almond itu tertegun saat melihat siluet Sungmin yang keluar menyahut panggilan suaminya. Sekali lagi ia merasakan sesak nafas yang tercekat, auranya mendadak kuning karena dilingkupi oleh perasaan takut dan hawa mencekam. Pertanda bahaya.

Tangannya gemetar saat menjabat tangan Sungmin. Memorinya kembali berputar akan peristiwa tiga belas tahun lalu, saat sahabatnya harus pergi dengan tragis. Memori yang akan terus ia simpan di hati kecilnya, bersama luka pedih yang takkan pernah kering.

“Kibummie-aaa” jantung Eunhyuk berdegup kencang, darahnya seakan mendidih, saat melihat tentang apa yang di lihatnya, terlebih lagi…  
Cho Sungmin, istri dari Cho Kyuhyun itu, ia memiliki hal yang sama seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh Kibum dulu.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Masan, Korea Selatan  
Autumn…  
Kibum duduk mematut tampilannya di cermin, sudah satu minggu sejak ia terpaksa kehilangan janinnya. Sang suami Choi Siwon datang membawakan teh bunga krisan kuning dan potongan buah apel. Pria itu menatap sedih pantulan istrinya di cermin. Wajah cantik Kibum tampak pasi , tak nampak merona seprti biasanya. Bibir yang selalu menyapanya dengan senyum itu terkantup rapat. Sorot matanya sendu dan kosong.

“sayang, minum teh ehm” bujuk Siwon memegang bahu rapuh istrinya itu.  
Kibum diam tidak menjawab, ia sekilas melihat pantulan suaminya itu dari kaca. 

“Siwon-a kau tahu jika ia akan kembali lagi” desah Kibum ,saat Siwon mencoba untuk menggendongnya ala pengantin. Siwon hanya berdehem saja dan mengelus pucuk kepala Kibum. Menegrti akan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut istrinya itu bukanlah hal yang main-main.

Kibum diam lagi, hanya menatap kepulan asap yang mengepul dari cangkir teh itu. 

“Kibumie-a, sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat saat malam itu? kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, dengar kita berbagi sama nde. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali seperti Kibum yang dulu.” Pinta Siwon, berlutut mengecup ke tangan Kibum, menggenggamnya erat seraya menyakinkannya agar semau hal akan berjalan baik.

Tapi sekali lagi Kibum menggeleng. Ia takut, sangat takut tentang hal yang seminggu lalu dilihatnya. Sampai-sampai ia kehilangan janin tiga minggu yang ada dalam rahimnya. 

Sebenarnya bukan karena kegugurannya hal yang membuat Kibum takut, tetapi ada hal lain yang membuat wanita indigo itu merasa terancam.  
Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, lalu bersembunyi ke tempat sepi dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menemukannya. Tapi kembali lagi, saat ia menatap suaminya. Seseorang yang mampu membuatnya rela mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun.

“Siwon-a” panggil Kibum lirih.

“nde?” tersenyum, mensejajarkan duduknya dengan posisi duduk Kibum, merangkul pundak wanita itu ,memberi rasa nyaman dan saling berbagi kehangatan.

“berjanjilah, tidak akan meninggalkanku sedetik pun” ucapnya.

“nde, yakso” jawab Siwon lalu mengecup kening salju putihnya itu dengan lembut.

Kibum masih diam, wajahnya masih datar-datar saja. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah hingga matanya sangat berat, dan ia terpejam. Pulas tertidur dalam dekapan suaminya.

Musim gugur tahun ini memang berbeda dengan musim-musim gugur tahun sebelumnya. Terasa lebih panjang dan dingin. Matahari juga sangat enggan untuk muncul. Lee Eunhyuk, gadis yang baru lulus universitas tiga bulan yang lalu itu tampak mengeratkan syal merahnya. Mengenakan sarung tangan bergambar tokoh kartun kesukaanya kemudian duduk menatap lalu lintas yang lenggang dari taman kota di sana.

Udara dingin dan mendung, adalah hal yang dibencinya sekarang. Sebab, baru satu bulan yang lalu saat ia bersama kakak sepupunya Kibum, dan suami kakak sepupunya itu pergi untuk menolong seseorang yang terkena gangguan roh.

Entah kenapa disaat seperti ini, ia jadi merindukan Lee Donghae, pacar penakutnya itu. Terbesit akan kejahilan diotaknya saat nanti Donghae pulang dari kampung halamannya. Eunhyuk akan membuat pria penyuka ikan nemo itu ketakutan setengah mati karena telah berani meninggalkannya sendirian.  
“uh, dingin” gemetar Eunhyuk.

Angin berhembus kencang, merontokkan daun-daun coklat pohon maple dan oak yang berada di sekeliling taman itu. Menerbangkan apa saja yang lewat di depannya. Debu-debu tipis nan halus berpadu menjadi satu. Reflek matanya memejam menghindari debu yang masuk.  
Dan disaat yan bersamaan pula, Eunhyuk seperti mendapat sebuah visualisasi tentang hal mengerikan yang akan tengah menunggu di depannya.

“Kibum eonni” desahnya, bergegas pergi ke tempat yang barusan lewat dalam fikirannya.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Eunhyuk berlari bergegas memanggil taxi yang kebetulan lewat di sana. Sungguh ia sangat cemas dan panik. Ia takut sampai tangan dan kakinya gemetar.   
Eunhyuk, melihat jika ada sebuah jalan gelap yang menantinya di ujung suatu jalan. Dari ujung jalan itu, Eunhyuk melihat kakak sepupunya Kibum yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa malas dekat jendela menghadap cermin. 

Ia tidak tahu tepatnya dimana itu, dimensi ruangan yang dilihatnya terasa lain. Begitu asing dan gelap. Udara dingin menusuk kulit, gagak hitam berseliweran terbang menukik kaca-kaca jendela dan pintu rumah memaksa untuk masuk.

Dan Siwon, Eunhyuk melihat sosok suami kakak sepupunya itu tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah di areal belakang rumah, dengan pisau yang menancap tepat di jantungnya.  
Terlebih lagi, saat Eunhyuk dapat melihat dirinya yang terpasung tidak bisa bergerak untuk menolong apalagi masuk ke dalam sana.

“Nona, kita sudah sampai” ucap sang supir taxi meleburkan ingatan Eunhyuk.

Gadis bersurai almond itu bergeming, kembali ke alam nyata, membuka dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won untuk membayar taxinya.

“gamsahamnida ajhussi” ucapnya lalu pergi.

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan dress biru dongker dan celemek berenda tampak menyambut kedatangan Eunhyuk, siang itu.   
Itu bibi Xiah, wanita yang sudah lebih dari lima belas tahun mengabdi untuk keluarga Kim dan Choi. Seorang bibi yang sudah tahu tentang seluk beluk keluarga dengan turunan yang memiliki sebuah bakat khusus.

“omo, lihat siapa yang datang ini” ucapnya senang.

“anyeong, ajhuma” mereka berpelukan melepas rindu sudah lama tidak bertemu.

“selamat atas kelulusanmu Eunhyuk-ah, aigoo sekarang kau terlihat cantik” ucapnya memuji.

“uh, dari dulu aku memang sudah cantik ajhuma” jawab Eunhyuk manja. Memeluk wanita itu lagi dan masuk kedalam.

Bibi Xiah menawarkan segelas cokelat hangat dan sekaleng biscuit kesukaan Eunhyuk, ia meminta agar gadis itu menunggu sebentar sementara ia membuatkannya. Eunyuk mengangguk dan bertanya bagaimana keadaan Kibum.

Sebuah gelengan bibi Xiah sudah menjadi pertanda jawaban buruk untuknya.

“Kibum masih berdiam diri di kamar. Aigoo, anak itu begitu lembut. Pasti ia merasa sangat terpukul atas kehilangan calon bayinya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah anak pertama mereka yang ditunggu selama dua tahun.” Jelas bibi Xiah sedih.

“gereom, ajhuma biar aku menemui eonni dulu” ucapnya.

“nde, temuilah dia siapa tahu jika kau datang ia akan merasa terhibur” 

Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu berkayu eboni coklat itu, tiga ketukan sampai Siwon muncul dengan senyuman memamerkan ke dua lesung pipinya yang dalam saat mempersilahkan Eunhyuk masuk.

“apa aku mengganggu?” tanyanya pelan saat melihat Kibum tengah tidur pulas di ranjang kamarnya.

“dia baru saja tertidur setelah seminggu tidak bisa memejamkan matanya” jelas Siwon membawa nampan berisi teh krisan yang mendingin untuk diganti dengan yang baru.

“temanilah dia, aku ke bawah dulu” ucap Siwon lalu pergi ke bawah.

Eunhyuk dapat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan yang tersaji di desekelilingnya sekarang. Kamar itu sama persis dengan apa yang tergambar dalam penglihatannya beberapa saat lalu. Dan kibum…

Eunhyuk menyibak sedikit gorden jendela berenda biru tua itu, melihat dengan jelas jika taman belakang itu sangat persis dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

“maldo andwe” ucapnya tercekat.

Lalu menengok Kibum yang masih tertidur. 

Gadis penyuka warna kuning itu kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Kibum. Mencoba melihat dan menguak tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.  
Sebuah jalan yang gelap, dengan lorong-lorong sempit tak berujung namun saling berhubungan. Terlihat jika ada secercah cahaya putih yang berterbangan di ujung dan sudut-sudut lorong. Sebuah lentara dengan sinar putih.

Udara dingin dan lembab, bulu roma Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri apalagi saat ia dapat melihat dengan jelas beberapa roh yang tersesat dan meminta pembebasan.  
Eunhyuk masih terpejam. Ia berjalan lebih jauh lagi mengikuti jalan lorong didepannya hingga sampai ia di depan sebuah halaman rumah. Tunggu dulu, Eunhyuk mundur selangkah saat sadar jika rumah itu adalah rumah kakak sepupunya.

Dan ia dapat melihat bayangan Kibum yang tengah duduk menghadap jendela, serta…

“TUHAN” Eunhyuk terpekik , jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dua kali, nafasnya tercekat saat leihat sosok menyeramkan yang berdiri di belakang Kibum.

Seorang wanita muda dengan tubuh kurus kering, rambut panjang terjuntai. Ia berdiri tidak menapak tanah. Berjalan gontai layaknya angin. Berdiri mengawasi Kibum dari belakang. 

Eunhyuk terperanjat saat melihat wanita itu melayangkan sebuah pisau kearahnya. Untung saja dengan cepat gadis yang baru lulus universita itu langsung bisa mengendalikan diri dan kembali dari perjalanan astralnya.

Pintu kamar terbuka menyembulkan Siwon yang membawa nampan berisi segelas coklat hangat dengan asap yang mengepul.

“apa aku mengagetkanmu?” tanyanya bingung melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk yang berkeringat pasi.

“oppa” panggilnya melayangkan tatapan serius.

.  
_Supernatural_  
.

Siwon menggendong Kibum kedalam pelukannya membawanya hati-hati saat mereka masuk ke mobil. Bersama bibi Xiah yang merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan anak majikannya dulu. Kibum yang masih tertidur itu dibalutkan selimut hingga ujung kakinya oleh Siwon. Karena Eunhyuk yang menyetir, membawa mereka menuju gereja tua tempat yang dirasa paling aman untuk Kibum saat ini.

Keselamatan Kibum tengah terancam. Sosok yang eunhyuk lihat tadi adalah sosok jahat yang ingin kembali ke dunia manusia dengan bantuan tubuh Kibum. Berharap agar ia dapat kembali lahir dan membalaskan dendam dengan merasuk ke dalam janin yang tengah di kandung Kibum saat itu. 

Namun sayangnya, Kibum yang mengetahui akan hal itu lebih memilih untuk mengugurkan bayinya. Katakanlah ia jahat, normanya sebagai seorang ibu dipertaruhkan namun demi keselamatan orang-orang, terpaksa ia harus melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya.  
Siwon yang kaget dengan penjelasan Eunhyuk tentu saja merasa khawatir terlebih lagi, bukan janin mereka yang tengah sosok itu incar melinkan sekarang adalah tubuh istrinya sendiri.

Yang sekarang tengah dikuasai sebagian olehnya. Bukan kerena apa-apa Kibum selama ini murung dan diam, ia hanya takut jika kalau-kalau ia akan melukai orang –orang terdekatnya.

Dendam yang dibawa wanita muda itu sungguh dalam dan kuat. Sehingga sangat sulit untuk menyegelnya. Terlebih Kibum sendiri berada dalam naungan zodiac khusus. Sebagian orang percaya jika mereka yang berada dalam zodiac khusus tersebut merupakan wadal yang sangat cocok untuk dijadikan persembahan.  
Mereka sampai disebuh gereja tua tempat Siwon saat kecil dulu belajar teologi.  
Sambutan hangat dari seorang pendeta tua nan bijak menyambut kedatangan mereka. 

Namun, tidak ada waktu untuk beramah tamah. Pendeta yang sadar akan hal itu langsung saja meyuruh Siwon membaringkan istrinya itu di depan altar.  
Menyalakan lilin yang melingkari lantai gereja. Eunhyuk dibantu bibi Xiah menaburkan garam di sekeliling gereja. Sedangkan Siwon, sesuai janjinya pada Kibum, mereka saling bertautan tidak ingin lepas barang sedetikpun.

“Siwon,”panggil sang pendeta.  
Memberikan sebuah alkitab dengan sampul merah marun kepadanya.   
Siwon mengangguk dan mulai melantunkan doa.

Malam tiba, dan Kibum belum bangun juga. Tidak ada pergerakan yang serius yang terjadi.  
Lonceng jam berbunyi, pukul satu dini hari. Jam besar itu berdetak kencang membangunkan Eunhyuk yang sempat tertidur di pundak bibi Xiah.  
Namun tiba-tiba,

Angin berdesir, kukungkungan awan tampak pekat menghitam menutupi indahnya sinar rembulan. Serigala mengaung, gagak berdatangan. Angin kencang dan berdebu menghempaskan apa saja yang ada di depannya.

Taburan garam-garam itu hilang ditelan angin, rusaklah pagar pembatas utama mereka.  
Sang pendeta tua yang berjaga di depan terhempas ke dinding dan menewaskanya seketika. Darah segar yang mengalir seakan menyambut kedatangan iblis itu.  
Masuk menyeruak ke altar gereja tempat Kibum tengah terbaring.

Bibi Xiah pingsan setelah berteriak histeris, Eunhyuk yang terjaga membantu sebisanya.  
Siwon berdiri paling depan melindungi tubuh istrinya. Keluar dari garis lilin. Menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk masuk guna menjaga Kibum.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jubah hitam itu sedikit berkibar bergelombang mengikuti angin malam yang masuk lewat jendela. Iris malam milik Siwon itu menatap kesegala arah dengan keadaan siaga.

Sebuah al-kitab setia berada dalam pelukannya, semenjak kakinya untuk pertama kalinya menginjak gereka ini.

Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya melantunkan puji-pujian, entah kepada siapa, entah untuk siapa.

Tekanan udara semakin berat dan dingin. Sekuat tenaga Siwon itu berusaha menahan, udara yang memaksanya untuk tunduk terjatuh.

Tidak ada perasaan lain yang firasakan dari tekanan yang semakin berat ini. Tidak ada apapun selain sebuah tekanan yang memaksamu untuk jatuh.

Seketika suara pekikkan keras menggema keras, diikuti dengan sebuah retaknya kaca.

Pandangannya teralihkan kearah kaca tersebut.

Seketika pupil matanya melebar mendapati apa yang ada di sana. Disana terdapat pantulan wajahnya, dengan iris hitam dan juga surai yang sama hitamnya sedang bergetar hebat.

Tepat dibelakangnya, di dalam pantulan kaca itu. Sesosok wanita dengan wajah robek dan mata- tak ada mata di sana hanya rongga kosong. Berdiri di belakangnya....   
Dengan tangan seperti danging busuk itu menyentuh pundaknya.

Sosok itu tertawa padanya, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang hingga menabrak deretan kursi-kursi kayu disana.

Eunhyuk dengans ekuat tenaga dengan ilmu yang dipelajrinya sebisa mungkin mengahalau agar iblis itu masuk dan merasuki Kibum.

Ia melihat sebuah pisau yang biasa di gunakan untuk memotong tergeletak di nampan dekat altar. Dengan berani Eunhyuk menusuk tubuh transparannya namun gagal dan berakhir sama gadis muda itu kembali terlemapr dan pingsan sejenak.

Tangan kurus itu perlaha tapi pasti menyentuh permukaan wajah kulit Kibum yang terasa halus.

Ia tertawa cekikikan, dengan aroma busuk yang kentar keluar. Ia perlahan masuk, merasuk ke dalam tubuh Kibum yang jiwanya kini tengah tersesat di alam sana.

Kibum yang tengah dirasuki bangkit dan mengambil pisau Eunhyuk, guna menusuk gadis itu namun gagal saat Siwon mencegahnya.

Tubuh siwon terpental kembali karena tidak sanggup melawan istrinya sendiri.

Sosok itu tertawa puas saat darah kembali mengalir di lantai gereja itu. Eunyuk masih pingsan.

Dan Siwon yang diujung maut.

Kibum mencengkeram kerah Siwon membawanya dalam sebuah lemparan lagi, tertawa cekikan karena puas melihat keturunan pria yang dulu menyakitinya semasa hidup itu terluka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.  
Pisau tajam itu melayang tajam, beberapa centi di dada Siwon.  
Hingga…

‘TUSH’

Pisau itu mencap sempurna di dada Kibum, bukan Siwon.

Kibum yang sebelumnya telah bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya langsung saja mengarahkan pisau itu ke dadanya sendiri agar suaminya tidak terluka. Ia lebih mengirbankan dirinya sendiri dari pada kambali jatuh korban.

Dengan nafs yang masih tersisa dan kesadaran yang jug amasih tersisa sebelum sosok itu kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya.  
Kibum menyuruhh Eunhyuk untuk melakukan penyegelan sosok iblis itu selagi dia menghalau agar iblis itu tidak kembali menguasai dirinya.  
.  
(flashback End)  
.  
.  
_Supernatural_  
.  
Seol, Gangnam…Joyer Apartement,

“Kyuhyun-ssi, anda masih menyimpan benda yang saya berikan sebelumnya?” tanya Eunhyuk   
Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berasalasan untuk mengantarkan pasangan suami istri Lee ke bawah. Hanya alasan, sebenarnya. Aslinya Kyuhyun ikut mengantar mereka sampai ke parkiran untuk membicarakan tentah apa yang dilihat Eunhyuk saat makan malam tadi.

“nde, masih” jawab Kyuhyun.

“pastikan jika menggantung itu di depan pintu. Dan lagi, garam tebarkan garam di sekeliling jendela dan pintu masuk pokoknya di setiap sudut pintu masuk dan celah sekecil apapun. Ada alasan lain yang belum bisa aku jelaskan tentang keadaan istrimu di sini. “ jelas Eunyhyuk.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti hanya manggut-manggut saja.

Setelah selesai dengan itu mereka membungkuk pamit pamit, namun da satu hal yang membuat Eunhyuk kembali berbalik kepada Kyuhyun.

“Kyuhyun-ssi aku tahu ini terlalu cepat untuk memberitahumu. Tapi saat ini istrimu tengah mengandung, usianya masih snagat muda jadi belum ketahuan. Tapi yang jelas, jaga baik-baik. Karena mereka saat ini tengah mengincar istrimu. Kau masih ingat jika Sungmin-ssi terlahir dalam naungan zodiac khusus kan, jadi aku mohon padamu untuk menjaga dengan baik.”

Demi apa, Kyuhyun shock bukan main. Ada rasa bahagia,hingga rasanya ia ingin terbang ke awan namun juga, sedkit takut dan cemas akan hal yang akan dialami Sungmin.  
“aku mengerti, ah terimakasih” ucap Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kyuhyun melangkah dengan senang dan riang, entah kenapa ia merasa langkahnya sangat ringan saat mendengar kabar jika mereka akan punya bayi sebentar lagi.   
Masa bodoh dengan perkara mistis yang terjadi belakangan ini. Yang terpikir di fikiran Kyuhyun hanya Sungmin dan kehamilannya saja.

Terbayang sudah angan-angan Kyuhyun saat itu terjadi.

Ah, lengkaplah sudah kebahagian mereka menjadi keluarga.

Tidak tahukah ia jika sekarang bahaya tengah mengancam keselamatan Sungmin.

Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat melihat Sungmin masih sibuk mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka.  
Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya itu dari belakang. Mengendus aroma khas Sungmin yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Menyesapi dalam-dalam, rasa manis dan indah milik Sungmin, wanita yang sangat ia dicintainya itu.

“mereka sudah pulang?” tanya Sungmin yang tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun dengan ulah Kyuhyun.

“nde” jawabnya singkat.

“tumben sekali kau mengundang teman untuk makan malam” Sungmin menaruh piring terakhir di rak, melepaskan sarung tangan karet pinknya ke cantolan. Membasuh tangannya dengan sabun dan mengelapnya.

Kemudian berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Menaruh lengannya di pundak Kyuhyun, ia sedikit berjinjit kerenanya.  
Menempelkan kedua kening mereka dan saling melemar senyum.

“kau belum jawab pertanyaan ku” ulang Sungmin , mencegah bibir mereka menyatu.

“yang mana?” balik tanya Kyuhyun,

“ish” Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir dan terlihat sangat imut dan lucu di mata Kyuhyun, puppy eyes yang sempurna untu aegyo attack seorang Cho Sungmin.  
Menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, merajuk layaknya bocah Tk, “ yang kau tumben mengundang temanmu makan malam kerumah” ulang Sungmin akhirnya.

“eoh” jawab kyuhyun menyingkirkan telapak tangan Sungmin didepan bibir mereka,kemudian meraup bibir pinkis Sungmin, mengecapnya dengan lembut hingga hanya desahan dan lenguhan yang terdengar.

Kyuhyun terlalu tertutupi rasa bahagia saat ini, sehingga ia lupa untuk menggantungkan benda yang diberikan Eunhyuk di depan pintu.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sementara itu di mobil yang sedang berjalan…

“Hyukie-a, haruskan kau beritahukan ini pada Siwon hyung?” 

“mollayo, aku masih belum tahu. Tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin-ssi. Tapi dia dan kibum eonni memiliki hal yang sama.”

“geunde, bukankah katamu jika Kibum sendiri sudah meyegel makhluk itu dulu, hingga mengorbankan jiwanya?”

“nde, tapi bisa aku pastikan jika bukan sosok itu yang mengincar Sungmin-ssi tapi sosok yang lain. Entahlah penglihatanku kabur yeobo”

Ponsel Donghae bergetar, mengintrupsi percakapan mereka.   
“uri Jongdae” ucap Donghae saat melihat siapa yang menelpon.

Eunhyuk mengambil alih ponsel pinta itu, lalu menggeser tombol hijau disana, langsung saja teriakan nyaring langsung terdengar dari putra mereka.  
“omma!”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“nde jangan tidur terlalu malam, omma dan appa akan segera pulang. Saranghaeyo!” putusnya mengakhiri panggilan.

“eoh, yeobo bukankah sekarang kau tengah menangani kasus orang hilang? Tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.  
Mobil berhenti saat lampu merah,

“nde, penculikan, dan bunuh diri itu hal biasa dan semuanya rata-rata wanita.” Jawab Donghae santai kembali melajukan mobilnya.

“ah, mungkinkah jika kasus ini berhubungan dengan zodiac khusus yang dimiliki Sungmin-ssi?” pekik mereka bersamaan.

.  
¬_Supernatural_  
.

“masih marah?” tanya Kyuhyun jahil terus mengusap rambut lembab Sungmin akibat kegiatan mereka barusan.

Sungmin masih membesut dan diam saja namun menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada hangat sanga suami.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh saja melihatnya, atau mungkinkah ini adalah efek karena Sungmin sedang mengandung. Benaknya bahagia.

“Kau kenapa sih Kyu, tertawa sendiri begitu?” sebal, Sungmin menjabak rambut Kyuhyun guna menyadarkan suaminya itu.

“ania, gwanchana yeobo” jawabnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sungmin bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun, mau merajuk lagi tapi rasa lelah datang menghampiri matanya. Ia tertidur menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu mendengkur beberapa menit yang lalu.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tbc  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Oke yang berminat seilahkan REVIEW^^ dan terimaskih sudah membaca^^.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
sign  
Hyejinpark  
.


	3. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naungan surga gadis ini adalah bulan dalam naungan surga!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: GS|OOC|Typo|Married life|Supernatural|KYUMIN|Bad diction|Don’t like don’t read|Plagiat is not allowed|

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Supernatural| written by hyejinpark(c)2014|

Happy Reading

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun menyambut kedatangan pasangan suami istri Lee itu dengan hangat, mempersilahkan mereka masuk terlebih dahulu, memanggil Sungmin yang masih sibuk menata diruang makan.  
Eunhyuk, gadis bersurai almond itu tertegun saat melihat siluet Sungmin yang keluar menyahut panggilan suaminya. Sekali lagi ia merasakan sesak nafas yang tercekat, auranya mendadak kuning karena dilingkupi oleh perasaan takut dan hawa mencekam.  
Pertanda bahaya…  
Tangannya gemetar saat menjabat tangan Sungmin. Memorinya kembali berputar akan peristiwa tiga belas tahun lalu, saat sahabata sekaligus kakak sepupunya itu harus pergi dengan tragis. Memori yang akan terus ia simpan di hati kecilnya, bersama luka pedih yang takkan pernah kering.  
“Kibummie-aaa” jantung Eunhyuk berdegup kencang, darahnya seakan mendidih, saat melihat tentang apa yang di lihatnya, terlebih lagi…  
Cho Sungmin, istri dari Cho Kyuhyun itu, ia memiliki hal yang sama seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh Kibum dulu.

.  
.

“Kyuhyun-ssi, anda masih menyimpan benda yang saya berikan sebelumnya?” tanya Eunhyuk  
“nde, masih” jawab Kyuhyun.  
“pastikan jika menggantung itu di depan pintu. Dan lagi, garam tebarkan garam di sekeliling jendela dan pintu masuk pokoknya di setiap sudut pintu masuk dan celah sekecil apapun. Ada alasan lain yang belum bisa aku jelaskan tentang keadaan istrimu di sini. “ jelas Eunyhyuk.  
“Kyuhyun-ssi aku tahu ini terlalu cepat untuk memberitahumu. Tapi saat ini istrimu tengah mengandung, usianya masih sangat muda jadi belum ketahuan. Tapi yang jelas, jaga baik-baik. Karena mereka saat ini tengah mengincar istrimu. Kau masih ingat jika Sungmin-ssi terlahir dalam naungan zodiac khusus kan, jadi aku mohon padamu untuk menjaga dengan baik.”  
“aku mengerti, ah terimakasih” ucap Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata.  
Kyuhyun terlalu tertutupi rasa bahagia saat ini, sehingga ia lupa untuk menggantungkan benda yang diberikan Eunhyuk di depan pintu.

.  
.

“ Nde, tapi bisa aku pastikan jika bukan sosok itu yang mengincar Sungmin-ssi tapi sosok yang lain. Entahlah penglihatanku kabur yeobo”  
“eoh, yeobo bukankah sekarang kau tengah menangani kasus orang hilang? Tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.  
“nde, penculikan, dan bunuh diri itu hal biasa dan semuanya rata-rata wanita.” Jawab Donghae santai kembali melajukan mobilnya.  
“ah, mungkinkah jika kasus ini berhubungan dengan zodiac khusus yang dimiliki Sungmin-ssi?” pekik mereka bersamaan.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Supernatural

 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

“Korban bernama Kim Jiyoung dua puluh tiga tahun tercatat sebagai seorang mahasiswi universitas Parang. Korban dilaporkan hilang sekitar lima hari yang lalu dan ditemukan tewas menggantung dirinya.”  
Jelas seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat kepada Lee Donghae yang baru datang di tempat kejadian.  
“tidak ada darah?” tanya Donghae seraya memakai kacamata hitamnya.  
“Tidak, bagaimana mungkin ada darah jika ini adalah kasus bunuh diri” jawabnya lugas.  
Donghae tersenyum kecil, “bagaimana kau tahu jika kau belum menanyakannya pada korban” tambahnya dan membuat kening detektif pemula itu mengerinyit bingung.  
“jaksa Lee!” pekik salah serang pria bertubuh tambun dari arah semak-semak. Ia menemukan jejak sebuah ban dan serbuk putih di areal tanah yang becek.  
Melihat mayat yang diturunkan dari pohon. Donghae sedikit berdecak, “lakukan otopsi segera , ada kemungkinan jika ini adalah kasus pembunuhan.  
“Nde” ucap mereka serempak.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“korban mengalami kekerasan fisik terbukti dengan memar di lengannya. Kakinya lecet dan tergores sesuatu kemungkinan ia tersandung akar pohon dan tidak memakai alas kaki. Ada sedikit luka lecet di sudut bagian dalam bibirnya. Dan lagi, kami menemukan obat bius dalam darahnya. Ada kemungkinan jika ia dibius dulu sebelum digantung ke pohon. Tapi ada hal yang lebih aneh, aku menemukan ada serbuk kayu juniper di kukunya”  
Jelas seorang dokter forensik yang mengotopsi mayat itu.   
“bubuk juniper? Bukankah itu adalah bahan yang sering digunakan untuk membuat dupa oleh paranormal” Donghae berdecak lirih. Menemukan kejanggalan disana.  
Sang dokter terpekik kaget, “bagaimana kau tahu?” tanyanya bingung,  
“ani, aku harus memastikan sesuatu. Ah, Dokter Shim bisakah aku mendapat copiannya dan data pribadi korban?”  
“tentu saja”  
.  
.  
_Supernatural_  
.  
.  
Sungmin mengerjap merasakan linu di sekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya juga terasa berat dan perutnya terasa mual. Entahlah seingatnya kemarin ia tidak melakukan aktifitas yang berat ataupun makan yang aneh-aneh.  
Ia mengerjap, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dicat biru langit. Menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi mulusnya.  
“tidak panas” monolognya memijat kening.  
“uh…” Sungmin meremas perutnya yang terasa tidak nyaman.   
Meraba samping tempat tidurnya dan tidak menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Iapun ingin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sampai ia melihat jam bulat yang menggantung di dinding. Jarum pendeknya berhenti di angka Sembilan lewat.  
Pantas saja, itu sudah siang dan pasti Kyuhyun sudah berangkat ke kantor.  
“uh..” Sungmin mendesah menggeliat tidak nyaman saat akan mengambil poselnya di nakas.  
Ada sebuah memo dan pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun. Yang menyuruh Sungmin agar menelponnya setelah ia bangun.  
Sungmin pun mengerucutkan bibirnya, mendial angka satu untuk panggilan cepat suaminya- Kyuhyun…  
“Min-a kau sudah bangun?” sapa Kyuhyun begitu saat panggilan tersebut terhubung.  
Sungmin hanya berdehem dengan suara parau…  
“semalam kau tiba-tiba saja demam, aku sudah menelpon omma untuk kesana. Ah! dan juga nanti buburnya dimakan ya aku sudah buatkan nanti biar omma saja yang menghangatkannya lagi.”  
“Min,Min, yeobo?” merasa jika ucapannya tidak mendapat balasan,  
“nde araseo” jawabnya serak,  
“Min, gwancanha?” pekik Kyuhyun panik ketika mendengar suara Sungmin yang serak dan terdengar lemah.   
“ani, Gwancanha. Kau bilang jika ommonim akan datang kan. Nan gwancanhayo. Kau tidak perlu cemas, Kyuhyun-a saranghae” putus Sungmin sepihak dan menimbukan burat-burat kemerahan di wajahnya.  
Entah kenapa Sungmin jadi malu sendiri saat mengatakan cinta pada suaminya sendiri…  
Wanita bermanik rubah itu hanya menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan memijit keningnya yang memang masih terasa pening.  
Ia melamun…  
Hingga pintu kamarnya diketuk dan menampilkan sosok Cho Heechul ,ibu mertuanya yang membawakan nampan berisi bubur nasi dan air putih.  
Sungmin tentu saja kaget ketika melihat Heechul tiba-tiba saja sudah datang, Sungminpun beringsut bangkit namun ditahan oleh Heechul dan malah menyuruhnya bersandar lagi di kasur dengan beberapa bantal yang mengganjal punggunya.  
“ommonim kapan datang?” tanya Sungmin sopan  
“sejak tadi, aku memencet bel tidak ada yang menyahut. Kyuhyun bilang jika semalam kau demam takut terjadi apa-apa jadi omma langsung saja masuk. Cha, omma sudah hangatkan buburnya, makanlah dengan baik”  
Perintah Heechul lalu mengelus kepala menantunya itu. Mereka pun saling melempar senyum setelah Sungmin mengucapkan terimakasih. Memakan bubur buatan suaminya itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.  
“tidak enak? Atau omma buatkan saja yang baru otthe?” tanya Heechul sambil menenguk salivaya sendiri…  
“tidak udah ommanim, gwancanha ini masih bisa dimakan kok” sontaknya kepada Heechul dengan cengiran, buakannya apa-apa. Jika ibu mertuanya yang memasak rasanya akan bertambah parah dari yang suaminya itu buatkan.  
“jeongmal?” tanya Heechul memastikan dengan percaya dirinya.  
Sungmin melahap satu sendok bubur itu sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk, “jeongmallo” ucapnya dengan mulut penuh, berharap jika mangkuknya cepat kosong.  
Heechul pun mengelus sayang menantunya itu. menatapnya intens lalu tersenyum penuh arti.  
Ia jadi ingat saat pertama kali Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Sungmin kepadanya. Entah kenapa Heechul langsung merasa akrab dan sayang kepada Sungmin.  
Sungmin itu polos dan baik. Heechul jadi ingat saat mereka akan naik ke pelaminan. Sungmin terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya. Berjalan di depan altar saat akan mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan.  
Sudah berapa lama itu, yang pasti itu adalah saat yang mengharukan sekaligus membahagiakan baginya.   
Namun, kebahagiannya serta anak menantunya itu belum lengkap tanpa kehadiran seorang bayi…  
Heechul sepertinya sangat merindukan seorang cucu dari mereka. Terlebih ketika pagi tadi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menelponnya dan mengabarkan jika mereka akan punya bayi sebentar lagi. Namun puteranya itu menyuruh Heechul agar tutup mulut, maksudnya sih biar menjadi kejutan untuk Sungmin.  
“ommanim?” panggil Sungmin melihat Heechul yang melamun.  
“oh, oh, kau butuh sesuatu Min-a?” ucapnya kaget.  
Sungmin menggeleng dengan raut bingung sebabnya sejak tadi ibu mertuanya itu tampak tersenyum sendiri…  
“Sungmin-a bagaimana kalu kita belanja!” pekik Heechul histeris dan langsung menarik Sungmin ke ruang pakaian.  
.  
.  
.  
_Supernatural_  
.  
.  
.  
Sementara itu ditempat lain, Eunhyuk terlihat begitu serius mengamati kata-perkata laporan data diri dan hasil otopsi kasus korban.   
Wanita bersurai almond itu, mendadak terkejut ketika melihat tanggal lahir korban. Ia kemudian mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai menghitung sesuatu.  
Jari-jari tangannya bergerak konstan, ia menatap suaminya yang sejak tadi duduk memperhatikannya itu dengan tatapan serius.  
“Hae-a gadis ini lahir dalam naungan zodiak khusus.”  
“Mwo?” kagetnya.  
Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering, itu panggilan dari Shindong, seorang detektif bertubuh gempal seniornya semasa SMA dulu.  
“Donghae-a bukan hanya Kim Jiyoung saja tapi ada tiga korban lain yang juga mengalami hal serupa. Kami juga menemukan kesamaan di tubuh korban. Dan parahnya lagi mereka satu universitas. Kim Seohyun, Go Ahra, dan Lee Yong ae mereka berda dalam jurusan yang sama.” Ucapnya serius.  
“Hyung, bisa kau beritahu aku tanggal lahir mereka?” tanya Donghae spontan, atas permintaan Eunhyuk.  
“ne, buat apa? Arasseo tunggu sebentar” ucapnya kikuk. Karena barusan di bentak Donghae untuk segera cepat.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Hae-a, tepat seperti apa yang kufikirkan” ucap Eunhyuk ketika ia telah selesai dalam pekerjaannya.  
Donghae yang sebenarnya masih bingung tentu saja langsung meminta penjelasan dari Eunhyuk. Dan dengan gambling, wanita yang sudah bersamanya sepuluh tahun lebih itu bercerita.  
“keempat gadis ini lahir dalam naungan surga, zodiak khusus. Siklus elemen Wu xing. Dalam ilmu peramalan kuno China, ini seperti siklus perbintangan, setiap rentang waktu enam puluh tahun yang merupakan salah satu dari tiga bagian dari “great solar cycle” selama seratus delapan puluh tahun. Hal ini senilai dengan jumlah tahun yang dibutuhkan untuk memberikan elemen kepada setiap kedua belas bintang. Elemen ini memberikan lapisan tambahan dari setiap bintang yang ada. Air, Api, logam, kayu dan tanah. Siklus itu dikenal dengan Wu Xing, yaitu konsep penting dalam ilmu pengobatan, ritual, fengshui dan lainnya.”  
Jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar. Sedangkan Donghae tidak berkedip sama sekali sejak Eunhyuk mulai menjelaskan. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.  
Eunhyuk pun menghela nafas lelahnya lalu menjitak kepala suaminya itu dengan sayang.  
Melihat cengiran bodoh Donghae, ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sekali lagi… mengalah sepertinya…  
“baiklah akan kupersingkat. Singkatnya adalah, gadis –gadis itu dibunuh untuk sebua ritual persembahan. Jika aku lihat dari hasil otopsinya, di kuku jari mereka ditemukan sebuk kayu juniper bukan. Itu adalh serbuk yang sering digunakan dukun untuk sebuah ritual” jelasnya lagi.  
“ah! Benar juga, persis seperti yang serig kau gunakan kan Hyukie-a” tampang childish dan aegyo Donghae menjadi satu, membuat kepalanya sekali lagi tidak terlindungi.  
“HEI! Kau menyamakan istrimu dengan dukun!” pekiknya marah tidak terima.  
“Aniyo jangan marah Hyukie-a… “ Donghae langsung beringsut mendekat ke arah istrinya itu untuk menenangkannya.   
“lepas Hae-a!”  
“Hyukie-a….”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“yeoboseyo, dia seorang wanita lagi? Nde, tanggal satu Januari Sembilan belas delapan enam, arasseo aku sudah terima fotonya. Nde jangan khawatirkan masalah itu kami akan mengerjakannya dengan baik“  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Heechul terlihat antusias menggandeng tangan Sungmin saat di dalam lift. Wanita yang masih terlihat awet muda di usianya yang sekarang itu tampak berbinar saat membayangkan tentang apa yang akan diborongnya nanti.  
Namun dari kejauhan tanpa mereka sadari jika ada beberapa orang yang mengikuti mereka sejak tadi.  
Heechul masih antusias berlari kesana kemari sambil memilih-milih pakaian atau aksesoris lainnya. Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ajaib ibu mertuanya ini. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka berkeliling dan Heechul tidak mengeluh lelah sama sekali.   
Lain dengan Sungmin yang sudah sangat berkeringat dan pegal-pegal di kakinya.  
“omma, bukankah kita tidak bawa mobil bagaimana kita membawa semua barang belanjaan ini?” pertanyaan Sungmin barusan sontak membuat Heechul tersadar atas kehilafannya berbelanja. Lalu dengan smirik yang wariskan kepada puteranya- Kyuhyun, ia menatap Sungmin dengan arti yang tidak terbaca.  
Heechul pun mengerluarkan ponselnya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menjemput mereka.  
“Aish, OMMA!” terdengar pekikan frustasi dari Kyuhyun saat meetingnya di ganggu panggilan telepon dari sang ibu.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Heechul terlihat kepayahan membawa tas dan barang belanjaannya meskipun sudah beberapa yang juga di bawakan oleh Sungmin.  
“ah, bocah itu awas saja beraninya dia menyuruh kita menunggu di depan jalan begini.”  
Gerutu Heechul saat mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun tadi yang menyuruh mereka untuk menunggunya di pinggir jalan. Karena Kyuhyun hanya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu, meetingnya dengan klien terpaksa harus ditunda dulu selama lima belas menit.  
“ommanim bagaimana kalu kita naik bus saja otthe?” tawar Sungmin kemudian.  
“aigoo, tidak bisa sayang, biar saja si Gaemgyu itu yang menjemput kita disini. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega melihat istri dan ibunya naik kendaraan umum!” ketusnya sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya.  
“ommanim”  
Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk maklum mendengar ocehan mertuanya itu.  
Namun, tiak mereka sadari jika saat ini ada sebuah mobil van yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka.  
“oh, itu mobil Kyuhyun!” pekik Heechul senang ketika melihat plat mobil puteranya itu dari kejauhan terlihat sedang memutar arah untuk menjeput mereka.  
Dan tepat pada saat yang bersamaan, ada sebuah mobil van putih menepi di depan mereka dan langsung saja dua orang pria menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya masuk. Sungmin berontak namun apa dayanya, ia langsung dibius dan tidak sadarkan diri seketika.  
“SUNGMIN!” pekik Heechul meminta tolong bercampur kaget.  
Heechul panik dan memekik minta tolong, ia bahkan sudah meneteskan air matanya sekarang. Kyuhyun datang dengan raut bingung bercampur panik juga.  
“Kyuhyun-a ottokhae, otthokae, Sungmin, uri Sungmin tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah van di depan kami dan menculiknya!”  
Pecah sudah raungan Heechul dan delikan kaget Kyuhyun.  
.  
.  
.  
_Supernatural_  
.  
.  
.  
“HEI KAU MASIH MENYURUHKU UNTUK TENANG SEKARANG!” Kyuhyun mencengkram kerah baju seorang polisi yang bertugas disana. Meminta agar Kyuhyun tenang kerena penculikan yang dialami oleh istrinya.  
Terlihat beberapa polisi juga menenangkan Kyuhyun disana. Sedangkan Heechul sudah ia suruh pulang dari tadi dan dijemput oleh ayahnya karena wanita itu terlihat sangat shock. Takut terjadi apa-apa juga.  
Polisi juga sudah menanyakan hal-hal yang terkait dengan mereka, kalau-kalau kasus penculikan istrinya itu berhubungan dengan perihal pekerjaan atau dendam serta hal pribadi lainnya.  
Namun tidak ada satupun hal yang mencurigakan disana dan malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin geram marah.  
Ia berteriak –teriak marah dan menyumpahi para polisi karena ia menganggap mereka lelet dalam bertugas. Lalu dengan masih penuh amarah Kyuhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya memecah jalanan Seol demi mencari Sungminnya.  
“aish, dimana kau Min”   
Ucapnya frustasi membanting stir mobil.  
Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun pun teringat akan Eunhyuk, langsung saja pria penyuka game starcraft itu memutar arah mobilnya ke kediaman Eunhyuk.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Disalah satu flat apartement di pinggiran kota,  
Sungmin yang masih belum sadarkan diri di baringkan di sebuah lantai kayu disebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh asap dupa dari kayu juniper.  
Seorang dukun wanita tua terlihat membacakan mantra , entah apa, entah untuk siapa dan entah kepada siapa.  
Dua orang pria terlihat berjaga di sampingnya, takut kalau Sungminn tiba-tiba bangun.  
“hooi! Naungan surga gadis ini adalah bulan dalam naungan surga!” pekik dukun wanita itu.  
Dan langsung saja, dukun itu menyuruh kedua pria tadi untuk keluar sementara ia akan menyiapkan Sungmin untuk ritual.   
Ia pun membacakan sebuah mantra lagi lalu mengasapi tubuh Sungmin dengan asap dupa wangi, menggantikannya dengan hanbok merah bersulam benang emas dan kemudian menempelkan beberapa kertas mantra ke tubuh Sungmin.  
Setelah semuanya selesai, dukun wanita tua itupun memanggil kedua pria tadi untuk memasukkan Sungmin ke dalam peti mati yang juga dibuat dari kayu pohon juniper.  
Untuk kemudian menguburkannya ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan.  
Tapi tidak tahukah Sungmin jika bukan hanya dirinya sendiri saja yang masuk ke dalam peti itu terdapat tubuh lain, seorang pemuda yang sudah mati dengan mata terbuka menatap lurus. Yang terbaring kaku di dalam sana. Untuk kemudian ikut dikuburkan bersama Sungmin.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kyuhyun masih terjaga biarpun hari sudah pagi, pukul enam lewat sekarang. Dan ia semakin cemas karena Sungmin belum juga di temukan.  
Polisi juga sudah dikerahkan untuk mencarinya.   
Lee Donghae yang tadinya menangani kasus pembunuhan seorang gadis mendadak terseret kasus hilangnya Sungmin karena perkataan Eunhyuk yang menyatakan jika mereka saling berhubungan.  
Malam tadi Kyuhyun datang ke rumah mereka disaat Donghae kembali menyelidiki kasusnya.  
Singkatnya setelah Eunhyuk mencoba menerawang dan menarik kesimpulan jadilah mereka ia sekarang berada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun untuk membantu mencari Sungmin.  
“Sungmin-ssi bukan hanya lahir dalam zodiak khusus tapi ia juga berada dalam naungan surga. Hal itulah yang membuat dirinya ‘menarik’ untuk para ‘dewa’. Kau tahu Kyuhyun-ssi jika penglihatanku benar maka istrimu sedang dalam bahaya sekarang.”  
Eunhyuk baru sadar jika hal itu pula yang membuat Sungmin dan Kibum sama…  
Kini mobil mereka berhenti di jalan tempat Sungmin diculik.  
Eunhyuk berdiri di sepan jalan itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia menggenggam erat sebuah barang milik Sungmin, berkonsentrasi untuk bisa menangkat aura Sungmin.  
Ia berjalan dengan mata tertutup, seakan tubuhnya masuk kedalam dimensi lain, wanita bersurai almond itu mendelik ketika merasakan angin dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya.  
Ia lemas, namun masih bisa berdiri. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kompas dengan ukiran kuno dari saku.   
“Api” matanya mengarah pada stasiun kota yang terletak barat jalan.  
“Air” ia menengok ke belakang saat melihat sebuah plang jalan di bagian selatan.  
“Tanah” pandangannya terhenti pada tepi jalan di bagian utara.  
Dan juga,  
“Angin dingin dari timur”  
“ini, gerbang hantu”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_Supernatural_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Sungmin-ssi diculik di hari tanpa tangan. Maksudnya disini adalah, hari dimana segala kejahatan serta kebaikan dihalau oleh sebuah kekuatan. Di hari itu segala macam urusan di anggap baik. Dan juga ia dilahirkan dalan naungan surga, besar kemungkin jika kita melihat para korban dan motif pelakunya dalah untuk sebuah ritual. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Yang jelas kita harus mencari Sungmin-ssi secepatnya sebelum terlambat. Masih ada sekitar tiga belas jam lagi sebelum gerbang hantu tertutup” jelas Eunhyuk.  
Saat ini ia,Kyuhyun, Donghae dan dua orang lainnya sedang berada dalam ruangan di kantor polisi.  
“tapi ada satu masalah kita tidak tahu dimana kita harus mulai mencari Sungmin-ssi” Oh Sehun, pemuda yang baru bergabung dalam kepolisian itu terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. Jujur saja ia sama sekali tidak mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu.  
“aku dan lainnya akan melacak dua orang pelaku lainnya. Dan juga kami akan menyelidiki dalang sebenarnya” ucap Shindong yang langsung menarik Sehun menjauh.  
Tinggal tersisa mereka bertiga yang memasang wajah tegang…  
“Kyuhyun-ssi tenanglah istrimu pasti akan baik-baik saja” ucapan Eunhyuk barusan malah memancing lagi kekesalan dan amarah Kyuhyun. Ia membantak Eunhyuk dan langsung saja terjadi pertengkaran kecil dan baku pukul antara Donghae dan dirinya lantaran tidak terima istrinya diperlakukan kasar.  
“hentikan kalian!” teriak Eunhyuk.  
Menyuruh mereka untuk tetap tenang guna mencari keberadaan Sungmin.  
Ini sudah lebih dari tujuh jam, dan mereka belum menemukan hasil apa-apa…  
Eunhyuk terlihat lelah karena sejak semalam ia tidak tidur dan pulang kerumah mengikuti Donghae dan Kyuhyun untuk mencari Sungmin.  
Hingga….  
Mereka mendapat telepon dari Shindong yang berhasil menangkap kedua orang yang mencuik Sungmin. Dan bukan hanya Sungmin saja tetapi juga empat gadis lainnya yang telah dibunuh.  
Sehun juga menemukan jika seorang dukun wanita telah ditemukan tewas bersimbah darah di flat apartementnya karena dibunuh.  
Rombongan Kyuhyunpun beranjak ke kantor polisi lagi untuk melakukan interogasi.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Diruang Interogasi,  
Kyuhyun duduk dengan rahang mengeras di sudut luar ruangan mendengarkan introgasi yang dilakukan oleh Donghae kepada salah satu pelaku pria disana.  
Tangannya terkepal antara menahan marah, cemas, takut, dan bingung ,tidak sabar untuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin.  
Terlalu banyak waktu yang terbuang hingga pria itu mau mengaku tentang semuanya. Tentu saja itu semua berkat ancaman Shindong yang berulang kali menggebrak meja, menakuti pria bertato itu.  
“kau membunuh hanya demi dua ratus ribu won?”  
“tentu saja kita butuh uang kan, dan itu bisnisku”  
“HEI!michin aniya? “ Shindong menjambak rambut pria itu.  
Pria itu hanya tertawa sinis dan menikmati saja semua perlakuan yang didapatnya. Hingga ia tak kuat lagi dan mengaku…  
“Kim Ryeowook dia yang menyewa kami”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Hari sudah mulai senja untuk mereka menuju kediaman Kim Ryeowook. Dan tentu saja mereka berpacu dengan waktu kerena mereka tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin…  
Ditempat lain, dengan latar sebuah kamar dengan peralatan penunjang hidup seseorang tampak menancap di tubuh seorang pria bermata sipit.  
“jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan kembali sehat oppa”  
Seorang wanita bertubuh mungil juga terlihat disana sedang mengusap kening dan wajah pria itu dengan handuk basah.  
Terlihat juga jika wanita mungil itu sedang menangis. Menatap sebuah potret keluarga yang terpajang apik di nakas.  
Keluarga kecil yang bahagia, saling melempar senyum.  
Namun itu jauh sebelum putera dan suaminya mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalan memancing. Yang merenggut nyawa puteranya dan membuat suaminya koma hingga hari ini.  
Dia Kim Ryeowook, wanita yang mau melakukan cara apapun agar ia tidak kehilangan suami dan puteranya.  
Tiga bulan sudah ia terombang ambing dalam sebuah ketakutan akan kehilangan. Saat putaranya Kim Jongin dinyatakan tewas dalam kecelakaan itu.  
Belum lagi, ia harus rela melihat tubuh suaminya Kim Yesung yang sudah tidak punya harapan hidup lagi karena mati otak.  
Ryeowook juga memilih untuk mengawetkan jenazah putranya dan menaruhnya disamping tempat tidur suaminya. Hingga ketika ia datang kepada salah seorang dukun untuk membantunya mengembalikan suami dan puteranya.  
Dukun wanita itu pun menyuruh Ryeowook untuk memberikan persembahan kepada dewa untuk membuat putera dan suaminya itu terlindungi.  
Yaitu dengan mengorbankan lima orang gadis yang lahir dalam zodiak khusus atau naungan surga. Fungsi mereka adalah sebagai penjaga untuk kesembuhan mereka.  
Tanpa fikir panjang , Ryeowook pun langsung setuju karena sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, ia terlalu takut untuk ditinggal sendirian di dunia ini. Meskipun ia tahu jika caranya salah.  
Iapun menyuruh dua pembunuh bayaran yang ditugasi menculik dan menjalankan ritual untuk kelancaran aksinya itu. Kini, semuanya telah lengkap. Hanya tinggal satu gadis lagi sampai puteranya dan suaminya terlindungi.  
“yeobo, bersabarlah sebentar lagi” ucapnya lembut mengusap bibir pria itu dengan lap basah agar tidak kering.  
.  
.  
‘BRAK’  
Pintu terbuka paksa dan mengejutkan Ryewook yang sedang ayik menangis disana.  
.  
.  
.  
_Supernatural_  
.  
.  
.  
Kyuhyun kembali menggeram menahan amarah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menjabak kuat rambutnya yang sangat kusut.   
Ia hampir saja masuk keruang interogasi demi meminta keberadaan Sungmin sekarang.  
Namun apa daya yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah menghela nafas jengkel. Pasalnya Ryeowook diam seribu bahasa.  
Donghae pun memutar otak untuk menemukan cara agar Sungmin bisa ditemukan. Pasalnya waktu mereka juga tinggal sedikit.   
“Sehun-ssi, dimana posisi korban saat mereka ditemukan?” celetuk Eunhyuk tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Donghae.  
“mereka sama-sama di temukan di sebuah gunung yang masih dalam satu wilayah. Ehm, Kim jiyoung di gunung bukkhan, dan Lee Yong Ae di makhan…”  
“Hae-a!” pekik Eunhyuk sontak mengagetkan mereka.  
Gadis itupun beralih ke peta yang tertempel di dinding. Lalu menepuk jidatnya sendiri, “aigoo!kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku”  
Ia pun kemudian menandai wilayah tempat ditemukannya korban dan benar saja, tempat-tempat itu membentuk sebuah salib. Yang ditengahnya terdapta sebuah wilayah bukit. Yang diyakini Eunhyuk tempat Sungmin berada.  
“cepatlah kita tidak punya banyak waktu.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sungmin mengerinyit merasakan sesak dalam bernafas, gelap saat ia membuka matanya.  
Ia mendelik takut dan kaget ketika tahu jika ia sekarang berada didalam sebuah peti yang dikubur tanah. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, saat ia meraba sekeliling, ia meraba sebuah wajah seseorang entah siapa itu.  
Sungmin menjerit ketakutan. Mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mendobrak atau membuka peti kayu itu namun nihil.  
Udara mulai menipis dan ia mulai sesak. Ada rasa sakit di bagian perutnya saat ia mencoba untuk bergerak.  
Hingga, terdengar bunyi krek saat peti kayu patah akibat dorongan yang dilakukan Sungmin. menyebabkan retak dan celah kecil disana yang malah membuat tanah di atasnya masuk kedalam.  
“KYUHYUN! “  
“Tolong selamatkan aku”  
Sungmin berteriak sekuat tenaga berharap ada yang mendengar, tanah semakin banyak masuk ke dalam peti dan menimbun bagian kaki Sungmin terlebih dahulu…  
Pasokan oksigen pun mulai menipis…  
.  
.  
.  
_Supernatural_  
.  
.  
.  
“cepat kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Pastikan tidak ada yang luput dari pencarian kalian. Telusuri semua area yang mencurigakan. Ingat ada nyawa orang yang harus kita selamatkan!”   
Perintah tegas Shindong kepada para bawahannya.  
Malam sudah tiba, dan hari mulai gelap. Kyuhyun sudah sangat panik dan takut sebab Sungmin masih belum ditemukan.  
Waktunya hanya tersisa dua jam lagi sebelum Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa diselamatkan.  
Kyuhyun menangis…  
Duduk beringsut diantara akar dan rerumputan pepohonan disana. Tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan jika sampai kehilangan Sungmin.  
“SUNGMIN!”   
Pekiknya membuyarkan kerumunan gagak hitam yang bertengger di dahan-dahan pohon di hutan itu.  
Sementara itu ketika yang lainnya juga masih sibuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin.   
Wanita berparas manis itu juga kini tengah berjuang melawan kematian.  
Nafasnya semakin tipis akibat pasoka udara yang sedikit. Tanah juga sudah masuk memenuhi peti hanya tingga menunggu waktu saja sampai dirinya benar-benar tertimbun disana.  
Dalam hatinya ia memanggil-manggil nama suaminya, Kyuhyun…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“kami menemukannya!” teriak Eunhyuk pada yang lainnya.  
Dan langsung saja, Kyuhyun orang pertama yang menuju tempat itu.   
Dimana di bawah pohon oak tua dengan gundukan rata tanah yang ditenggarai tempat mereka mengubur Sungmin.  
Kyuhyun turun tangan, mengais-ngais tanah, menggalinya tanpa memperdulika yang lainnya.  
Beberapa polisi yang sudah membawa peralatan menggali pun kini terlihat turun tangan membantu Kyuhyun.  
Cukup lama mereka menggali sempat pesimis karena hari semakin gelap.  
Namun semangat Kyuhyun tidak menyulutkan mereka…   
Mereka tetap menggali hingga,  
“Sungmin!” pekik Kyuhyun saat sekop itu membentur sesuatu.  
Peti itu dibuka paksa hingga tangan Kyuhyun terluka karenanya.  
“Min” panggil Kyuhyun lemas saat melihat tubuh istrinya itu lemas sedikit bergetar dan langsung saja ia peluk.  
Para polisi dan yang lainnya bersorak gembira kerena keberhasilan mereka.  
Eunhyuk menyelimuti gemetar Sungmin yang basah karena keringat. Gadis itu masih shock, namun bisa bernafas lega karena Kyuhyun sudah bersamanya sekarang.  
“gwancanha, kau sudah aman” Kyuhyun mencium kening basah gadis itu lalu mengelus dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.  
Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun diselingi isakan ketakutan Sungmin sampai gadis penyuka labu manis itu menggeram tertahan karena merasakan sakit di perutnya yang semakin menjadi.  
“kyu” cicitnya lemas, nafasnya memendek , penglihatannya pun mengabur…  
Kyuhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di celananya hingga ia melihat jika ada noda merah yang keluar dari kaki istrinya itu.  
“ASTAGA MIN!”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tbc  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tbc  
.  
Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW^^ dan terimakasih sudah membaca^^  
Mian for typo  
.  
Sign  
.hyejinpark.


	4. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungmin berteriak sekuat tenaga berharap ada yang mendengar, tanah semakin banyak masuk ke dalam peti dan menimbun bagian kaki Sungmin terlebih dahulu…  
> Pasokan oksigen pun mulai menipis.  
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: GS|OOC|Typo|Married life|Supernatural|KYUMIN|Bad diction|Don’t like don’t read|Plagiat is not allowed|

.  
.  
.  
“Kim Ryeowook-ssi cepat katakan pada kami dimana mereka menguburkan Lee Sungmin-ssi” tanya Donghae untuk yang sekian kalinya.  
Namun hanya dibalas aksi diam membisu dari wanita yang berprofesi sebagai professor itu.  
Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat jengah dan jengkel hanya bisa memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya, berdiri tegang melihat mereka di balik jendela kaca ruang interogasi.  
Sementara Shindong hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya kasar, sebab ia tidak bisa berlaku kasar pada perempuan kan untuk memaksanya mengaku.  
“Kim Ryeowook-ssi jebal katakan pada kami, dimana kalian menguburkannya?” tanya Donghae lagi dengan sabar.  
Tidak sabar dengan hal itu tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun masuk mendobrak pintu.  
Pria yang kini penampilannya sudah sangat lusuh dan lecek itu tiba-tiba saja bersimpuh di lutut Ryeowook. Tangannya terkepal meminta wanita itu untuk mengatakan di mana keberadaan istrinya sekarang.  
“kumohon katakan dimana Sungmin sekarang” jeritnya pilu.  
“Ryeowook-ssi, kau tahu jika sekarang istriku tengah hamil. Kumohon, itu anak pertama kami aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka. kumohon Ryeowook-ssi katakan dimana Sungmin sekarang. Jebal, jebal…”  
Ucap Kyuhyun menatap mata tertunduk wanita mungil itu intens.  
Namun lagi-lagi, ia hanya dibalas dengan kebisuan. Dan membuat orang-orang yang ada disana kembali menghela nafas frustasi.  
“Sehun-ssi, dimana ke empat korban lainnya ditemukan?” celetuk Eunhyuk pada Sehun yang tengah menahan kantuk.  
“oh, igeo…mereka sama-sama di temukan di sebuah gunung yang masih dalam satu wilayah. Kim Jiyoung di gunung bukkhan, dan Lee Yong Ae di makhan…”  
“Hae-a!” pekik Eunhyuk sontak mengagetkan mereka. Pasalnya tiba-tiba Donghae kembali masuk keruang interogasi.  
“Kim Ryeowook-ssi apa alasanmu melakukan ini semua. Kim Jiyoung mengapa kau menguburkannya di gunung Jukhan” celetuk Donghae tiba-tiba, mencoba mengecohnya.  
Membuat Eunhyuk dan Sehun yang berada diseberang ruang interogasi saling melempar kebingungan.  
“bukankah di gunung bukkhan?” ulang Sehun sendiri. Eunhyuk mengangguk juga, bingung….  
“Nde? mereka bilang padaku jika di gunung bukkhan.” Ryeowook terpekik pada akhirnya.  
“mereka bilang jika para gadis itu akan membuat uri Jongin dan suamiku terselamatkan. Dukun wanita itu bilang jika aku mengorbankan mereka kepada dewa putera dan suamiku akan kembali baik” monolog Ryeowook dan membuat mereka yang disana saling melempar tatapan tak terbaca.  
“Kenapa? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA!” geram Kyuhyun tidak sadar mencengkram kerah kemeja Ryeowook.  
Membuat wanita mungil itu meneteskan tangis…  
“tiba bulan yang lalu, suami dan puteraku pergi memancing dan mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dokter bilang jika mereka tidak ada harapan lagi. Hiks…beragam cara pengobatan dan pindah rumah sakit tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Hingga aku menemui dukun wanita itu, ia bilang jika masih ada cara agar mereka kembali…”  
“para gadis itu akan membuat suami dan puteraku kembali baik. Mereka akan melindungi tubuh uri jongin dan membuat suamiku kembali… hiks,hiks, tapi mengapa kau bilang jika mereka menaruhnya di tempat yang salah?”  
Jeda sejenak.  
“Bukan, bukan begitu caranya menolong orang! Kau tidak sadar secara tidak langsung membuat dirimu menjadi jahat” Kyuhyun melepas cengkramannya di kerah Ryeowook, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan amarahnya.  
“hiks, mianhe..mianhe.. aku hanya ingin putera dan suami ku kembali” sesal Ryeowook menangis…  
“Hah, padahal dia adalah seorang professor tapi kenapa mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu?” celetuk tanya Shindong pada dirinya sendiri yang secara tidak langsung membuat Sehun berbisik padanya, “sunbaenim,bukankah istri jaksa Lee juga seorang dukun, bukan maksudku orang pintar” bisik Sehun dan membuatnya berdehem lalu diam.  
Sementara itu, Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu semua diruang sebelah beralih ke peta yang tergantung di dinding,menepuk jidatnya sendiri…  
Ia menandai tempat ditemukannya korban, muali dari korban Kim Jiyoung di gunung bukkhan, lalu Lee Yong ae di gunung makkhan… dan selanjutnya hingga tempat yang di tandai dipeta itu membentuk sebuah pola, sebuah salib dan ditengah-tengah itu…  
Tempat yang diyakininya dimana Sungmin dikuburkan hidup-hidup.  
“kami menemukan tempatnya” jerit Eunhyuk mebuyarkan mereka semua.  
“cepatlah kita tidak punya banyak waktu.”  
.  
.  
Sungmin mengerinyit merasakan sesak dalam bernafas, gelap saat ia membuka matanya.  
Ia mendelik takut dan kaget ketika tahu jika ia sekarang berada didalam sebuah peti yang dikubur tanah. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, saat ia meraba sekeliling, ia meraba sebuah wajah seseorang entah siapa itu.  
Sungmin menjerit ketakutan. Mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mendobrak atau membuka peti kayu itu namun nihil.  
Udara mulai menipis dan ia mulai sesak. Ada rasa sakit di bagian perutnya saat ia mencoba untuk bergerak.  
Hingga, terdengar bunyi krek saat peti kayu patah akibat dorongan yang dilakukan Sungmin. menyebabkan retak dan celah kecil disana yang malah membuat tanah di atasnya masuk kedalam.  
“KYUHYUN! “  
“Tolong selamatkan aku”  
Sungmin berteriak sekuat tenaga berharap ada yang mendengar, tanah semakin banyak masuk ke dalam peti dan menimbun bagian kaki Sungmin terlebih dahulu…  
Pasokan oksigen pun mulai menipis.  
.  
o0o0o0o0o0o  
.  
Supernatural  
.  
Written by hyejinpark©2014  
.  
o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyuhyun menatap wajah pulas istrinya dengan tatapan lembut. Pria itu masih disana, tidak barang sedikitpun beranjak dari sampingnya. Tangan mereka saling bertaut. Kyuhyun takut jika Sungmin hilang dari pandangannya.  
“kondisi nyonya Cho stabil sekarang. Meskipun sempat mengalami pendarahan tapi rupanya ia sangat kuat untuk tetap bersama dengan ibunya. Hanya tinggal menungu waktu saja sampai sadar. Nyonya juga perlu bed rest dan pastikan fikirannya tetap tenang”  
Kyuhyun bersyukur jika sekarang Sungminnya baik-baik saja sekarang. Ia mengusap kening Sungmin yang terlihat agak memar, sempat terbentur sesuatu barangkali. Mengecupnya dan menggumamkan kata-kata cinta padanya.  
Usapan tangannya pun beralih ke perut Sungmin yang masih datar. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia…  
Ia jadi ingat alasan di balik penculikan Sungmin. Ia juga sudah tidak marah lagi, mungkin jika ia berada dalam posisi yang sama Kyuhyun mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama dan kehilangan arah. Katakanlah ia gila namun jika sudah sangat mencintai mau bagaimana lagi.  
“eugh”   
“Min, kau bangun sayang?”   
Mata foxy yang terpejam itu perlahan mengerjap, membiasakan diri dengan bias cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya.  
Sungmin membuka matanya sempurna disaat kyuhyun tepat berada di depannya.  
‘bruk’  
Langsung saja ia menyambar suaminya itu dengan pelukan. Kyuhyun hampir saja terjungkal karena pelukan tiba-tiba Sungmin.  
Sungmin terisak dan menjerit takut, memanggil-manggil nama suaminya dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher sang suami dengan sangat erat.  
Kyuhyun yang sempat panik untung saja langsung memencet tombol, memanggil dokter dan kemudian menenangkan Sungmin.  
“Kyuhyun…” isak Sungmin sesunggkan dan masih dibayangi rasa takut.  
Bayangkan saja , masih kental dalam ingatannya saat ia dikuburkan hidup-hidup. Terlebih lagi saat itu ia tidak sendiri melainkan ada tubuh lain yang ikut dikuburkan bersamanya.  
Sungmin juga masih ingat dengan jelas saat tubuhnya tertimbun tanah yang masuk dari celah peti mati yang ditempatinya.  
“Hiks, Kyuhyun…” panggilnya lagi sembari menggeleng berharap agar ingatan buruk itu hilang dari otaknya.  
“Gwancanha kau sudah aman Min. Ada aku disini, uljima” tenang Kyuhyun sembari mengelus-ngelus punggung sempit Sungmin yang sudah sangat basah karena keringat.  
Dokter datang dan menyuntikkan penenang lagi dengan dosis rendah.  
Kyuhyun pun mencoba membaringkan Sungmin lagi dan menyamankan posisinya. Membenarkan letak selimut dan pakaiannya.   
Terlihat seorang perawat memeriksa cairan infuse Sungmin dan dokter yang memeriksa pupil matanya.  
Ia pun mengalungkan lagi stetoskopnya ke leher, dan tersenyum pada raut cemas Kyuhyun.  
“Gwancanha, nyonya mungkin masih shock. Kami sudah beri suntikan penenang. Sering-seringlah memberinya air putih agar tidak dehidrasi dan tolong jaga asupan makanannya, jangan membuatnya berfikir yang keras dulu. Kalau begitu saya permisi.”   
Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua saja.  
“Kyu”cicit Sungmin dengan masih memegang lengannya.  
“hem?” Kyuhyun merapihkan sedikit anak rambut Sungmin yang berantakan. Membari rasa hangat dan kenyamanan untuk istrinya itu.  
“aku takut” ucap Sungmin parau.  
“Nde, kau sudah aman sekarang. Jangan takut lagi, aku sudah disini.”  
“ani, mereka Kyu, aku melihat mereka dengan jelas” sela Sungmin membuat pelukan Kyuhyun kepadanya semakin erat.  
“aku melihatnya, gelap, dan aku ….”ucapan Sungmin terbungkam oleh bibir Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menciumnya.  
Mereka saling menengadah, meresapi setiap rasa yang terkecap. Menyelami setiap detik yang sempat terbuang. Sungmin melemah, meringankan eratannya di lengan Kyuhyun, menerima dengan pasrah setiap rasa yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun kepadanya.  
“euhg…”  
Sungmin melenguh ketika pasokan udara menipis, membuat Kyuhyun melempaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mengelus wajah istrinya itu sayang lalu kembali membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat di dadanya.  
“Gwancanha jangan dingat-ingat lagi, kau sudah aman bersamaku sekarang. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian pergi sendiri mulai sekarang” ucapnya posesif.  
“kalian? Nugu…” bingung Sungmin melirik ke atas, menatap Kyuhyun dengan foxy eyesnya dan bibir yang dikerucutkan, aegyo attack mode on…  
Kyuhyun pun kembali tersenyum hangat, meraba perut datar Sungmin lalu mengecupnya.  
“kau dan uri aegya” jawabnya  
“ung?” erjap Sungmin dan malah menambah kadar aegyonya…  
Kembali lagi Kyuhyun yang tidak kuat langsung menyambar bibir yang masih terpouting itu.  
“jeongmaliyo?” tanya Sungmin dengan suara parau.  
“Nde, gomapseumnida” jawab Kyuhyun kembali merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.  
Mendengar kabar mengejutkan itu, seketika membuat Sungmin lupa akan hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Ia sudah bisa tersenyum manis sekarang. Membalas pelukan erat suaminya dan membisikan sesuatu,  
“Kyuhyun-a kita akan punya bayi” kekehnya senang.  
Namun dibalik kesenangan mereka Kyuhyun tahu jika Sungmin belum sepenuhnya aman.   
Entah sejak kapan, Kyuhyun berfikir keras mencoba mencerna secara logis akan peristiwa dan tentang kelebihan yang dipunya Sungmin. Namun otaknya buntu, hingga Kyuhyun teringat akan ucapan Eunhyuk sesaat sesudah Sungmin di bawa ke ambulance.  
Iapun berfikir jika saja ia terbujuk kawannya saat itu untuk menemui seorang paranormal, agar mengatasi rasa penasarannya tentang keganjilan yang dialami Sungmin. Sungminnya mungkin masih baik-baik saja tanpa mengalami hal yang buruk.  
Terlebih ia sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka yang nyaris saja hilang. Sungguh ia tidak mau sampai hal buruk itu terjadi lagi.  
.  
.  
.  
“Kyuhyun-ssi sebaiknya setelah ini tubuh istrimu perlu dimurnikan dari pengaruh buruk. Kau tahu jika sejak dulu Sungmin-ssi memang sering mengalami hal yang janggal. Apalagi setelah ia mengalami kejadian ini, tentu saja akan datang lebih banya lagi yang mengincarnya. Jadi aku meminta kepadamu untuk menjaga dengan baik. Terlebih sekarang bukan ada satu kehidupan di rahimnya”  
Ucap Eunhyuk kepada Kyuhyun yang saat itu dalam suasana hati yang sedang tidak baik.  
“dan apakah kau masih menyimpan bungkusan merah dari ku itu Kyuhyun-ssi”  
Dan langsung saja Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya lalu mengambil bungkusan merah itu lalu mengembalikannya kepada Eunhyuk. Memasang tampang yang tidak mengenakkan untuknya.  
“ambilah. Kami tidak perlu benda seperti ini. Istriku akan baik-baik saja. Dan lagi, jangan menghubungkan semua ini dengan hal yang tidak logis. Anggap saja semua hanya kebetulan. Terimakasih Eunhyuk-ssi dan maaf telah merepotkan”  
Tegas Kyuhyun dan masuk ke ambulance menyusul Sungmin yang sudah dipasangi selang oksigen.  
“t,ttapi Kyuhun-ssi tolong dengarkan aku dulu ini akan sangat…”  
Pintu ambulance ditutup dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan perasaan yang tidak enak.  
“Kyuhyun-ssi, jangan sampai istrimu mengalami hal yang sama seperti kakak sepupuku. Kyuhyun-ssi kita harus membersihkannya. Keselamatan Sungmin-ssi akan lebih terancam ini dibiarkan saja. Kyuhyun-ssi… Sungmin-ssi dan bayi kalian akan ….”  
“Gumanhae Lee Eunhyuk!”pekik Donghae tiba-tiba.  
Donghae pun datang menghampirinya lalu memegang pundak wanita berblonde itu…  
“gwancanha. Kau juga harus baik-baik saja kan! ingatlah juga masih ada aku dan uri Jongdae di rumah”  
“Hae-a tapi… Sungmin-ssi dia. Aku hanya tidak ingin ia mengalami yang sama seperti yang terjadi pada Kibumie” lirih Eunhyuk saat Donghae merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan.  
“Nado Ara geundae ,aku juga tidak mau kau terluka hyukie-aa jebal, jangan lakukan hal-hal yang juga membahayakan dirimu sendiri” pinta Donghae meratap  
“aku melihatnya Hae-a, aku melihatnya. Sungmin dia berada dalam bahaya. Aku melihatnya seperti aku melihat kibum-eonnie dulu” rancau Eunhyuk lagi.  
.  
.  
.  
Ingatan Kyuhyun melayang, akan percakapannya bersama Eunhyuk kemarin malam. Sungguh ia masih tidak bisa menerima hal-hal yang irasional seperti itu.  
Mungkinkah karena itu semua tapi mengapa Eunhyuk mengatakan jika istrinya belum sepenuhnya aman akibat ritual yang masih membekas di dirinya.  
“Kyu,”  
“oh, kenapa?” pekik Kyuhyun yang lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh Sungmin,  
“kau yang kenapa?” balik tanya Sungmin.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi dan lagi lalu memencet hidung mancung Sungmin dan mengecup sekilas istrinya itu.   
“tidak akan apa-apa. Kau belum makan kan. Kau ingin makan apa hem?” Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana dan mengganti topik.  
Dan hanya kekehan dan candaaan yang terdengar di ruangan itu, sampai Heechul datang dengan raut cemas dan air mata tak terbendung.   
Membiarkan pintu itu terbuka lebar-lebar yang mengharuskan sang suamin yang menutupnya lagi…  
“ommanim” ucap Sungmin terkejut.  
“Hei! OMMA”pekik Kyuhyun tak terima di dorong begitu saja.  
“Sungmin-a…. aigoo mianheyo….” Raung Heechul langsung memeluk menantunya itu menyingkirkan tubuh sang putera dari ranjang.  
“Chulie-a jangan begitu kau membuat Sungmin sesak” ucap Hanggeng kemudian.  
“HUWEEEEEE… Min-a maafkan omma jika saja waktu omma tidak mengajakmu keluar…. Hiks Min..” raung Heechul dan membuat ketiga orang dikamar itu merasa risih.  
Sungmin tentu saja sesak karena dipeluk begitu erat oleh ibu mertuanya, namun ia masih mengelus punggung gemetar Heechul yang menangis sesunggukan.  
Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap ibunya jengah, sudah biasa jika Heechul begitu sayang pada Sungmin  
Dan Hanggeng, orang palin tua disitu merasa tidak enak hati pada menantunya apalagi Kyuhyun, yang mendesaknya untuk menjauhkan ibunya itu dari Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun tidak bisa memeluk Sungminnya lagi karena dikuasai Heechul.  
“appa ppaliwa!” Lirik Kyuhyun pada ayahnya yang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.  
“Chulie-a kau bisa membuatnya sesak sayang” celetuknya lagi.  
.  
.  
.  
_Supernatural_  
.  
.  
.  
Disalah satu sudut pemakaman terlihat seorang ibu membawa sekeranjang bunga dan sebuah paper bag. Wanita yang mengenakan mantel biru muda itu terlihat sendu menatap sedih sebuah batu makam tempat puterinya kini bersemayam.  
“tunggulah sebentar lagi Minseokie-a omma akan membuatmu kembali lagi ke pangkuan omma. Omma janji kita akan segera bertemu kembali” isaknya .  
Kim Min Seok, gadis yang meninggal sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu itu pergi meninggalkan luka yang mendalam di hati ibunya.  
Usianya bahkan baru genap lima belas tahun saat ia memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri. Tak elak menjadi salah satu derita untuknya. Namun ada satu hal lagi yang membuat wanita itu begitu merasa sedih dan kehilangan. Yaitu, meninggalkannya gadis ini seolah-olah melengkapi deretan kasus “cyber crime” dikalangan artis Korea. Yang marak saat itu.  
Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Jaejoong menemukan puteri semata wayangnya itu tergantung di plafon kamarnya sendiri saat akan membangunkannya di pagi hari.  
Ia jadi teringat semua kenangan indah yang mereka lewati bersama.   
“anda masih sering datang kemari ajhumma” datang seorang pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan lebih menyapa wanita paruh baya itu.  
Mengusap kasar air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, ia menengok seraya tersenyum kepada Oh Sehun. Teman sepermainan puterinya itu yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa.  
“Oh Sehun aniya?” sapanya tersenyum…  
Kedua orang beda generasi itupun saling melempar tatapan sendu di makam Min seok.  
“rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendongnya, dan baru kemarin juga aku melihat Min Seok belajar berjalan dan bicara…” kekehnya pilu.  
“nde rasanya juga baru kemarin, saat Minseok datang kepada untuk menemaninya olah raga. Aku masih sangat ingat ajhuma saat Min seok berhasil menurunkan berat badannya dan diundang ke stasiun tv. Ia sangat bahagia ketika ia bisa berfoto dengan artis idolanya saat itu”   
Sesal Sehun sekali lagi, “dan juga…”  
Perkataan Sehun terhenti oleh isakan yang tiba-tiba dari Jaejoong…  
“aigoo, puteriku yang malang. Ini karena mereka Sehun-a uri Min seok bunuh diri karena mereka” isak Jaejoong yang tangisnya tidak terbendung lagi.  
Sehun diam dan hanya mengangguk ia kemudian teringat akan alasannya masuk ke akademi kepolisian dan menjadi detektif. Yaitu untuk mencari ‘pembunuh’-orang yang membuat Minseok melakukan bunuh diri.  
“hiks, Minseokie-aa” isak Jaejoong lagi…  
.  
.  
_Flashback_  
.  
.  
Korea, Sepuluh tahun silam…  
Kisah gadis bernama Kim Min seok lima belas tahun yang berhasil menurunkan berat badan yang tadinya ia memiliki berat mencapai tujuh puluh tiga kilogram menarik perhatian masyarakat Korea karena keberasilannya menurunkan berat badan sebanyak tiga puluh kilogram dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan.  
Keberhasilan Minseok mencapai berat badan idealnya itulah yang memicu perhatian produser dalam sebuah acara pencarian bakat, yang dimana para pesertanya akan berkesempatan untuk berkompetisi dan memenangkan hadiah ratusan ribu dolar.  
Kim Minseok mendapatkan kesempatan emas itu dan diundang untuk tampil di salah satu segmen di acara tersebut.  
Ia diundang untuk menceritakan pengalamannya dalam menurunkan berat badan hingga akhirnya mencapai berat badan ideal.  
“aku melakukan ini karena ibuku yang selalu cemas dengan berat badanku yang besar seperti kelinci gendut.” Ucapnya ceria dan terlihat sangat menikmati penampilan cantiknya sekarang. Dan tanpa sadar jika penampilan cerianya barusan adalah penampilan pertama dan terakhir untuknya.  
Ucapannya barusan membuat semua orang yang disana tertawa lepas dibuatnya.  
Benar saja selang satu bulan kemudian, Jaejoong menemukan Minseok tengah tergantung di plafon kamarnya. Korea pun gempar atas aksi nekat bunuh diri yang dilakukan Kim Minseok.  
Keluarganya, terutama Jaejoong yang tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Puterinya pergi dengan cara yang tragis.  
Hingga pihak keluarga melaporkan hal ini ke polisi dan dilakukan penyelidikan. Dan faktanya sangat mengejutkan. Sebuah fakta yang menyebabkan gadis itu bunuh diri…  
Foto kenangannya bersama sang artis idola yang memicu kecemburuan social diantara para fans.  
Saat itu Min seok bahkan memposting foto ia bersama artis idolanya yang kebetulan juga menjadi bintang tamu di acara itu bersamanya.  
Dan tanpa ia sadari jika sebuah postingan foto itu menjadi awal penyebabnya melakukan bunuh diri.  
Dalam hitungan jam , foto itu langsung tersebar luas dan memicu kemarahan para fans di internet Secara bertubi – tubi gadis malang itu diteror oleh orang – orang yang tak dikenal-nya. Telepon  
seluler terus berdering tanpa henti dan mereka mengumpatnya dengan kata – kata kasar.   
Pesan – pesan berisi kata – kata kotor terus dikirimkan dan tak berhenti sampai disitu, para fans bahkan melacak nomor hingga ke tempat tinggal dan telepon rumahnya. Tak hanya disekolah, bahkan rumah, tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat teraman, tak ubahnya ladang teror karena telepon yang terus menerus berdering. Situs pribadinya dibanjiri caci maki, dan umpatan tak senonoh.   
Minseok yang masih berusia lima belas tahun hanya bisa menangis dan membalas perkataan  
para fans tersebut dengan getir. Yang lebih menyakitinya, orang –orang menilai perjuangannya berdiet  
adalah palsu. Mereka menganggap Minseok melakukan operasi sedot lemak, suntikan, dan  
semacamnya. Kata – kata semacam ‘gendut, babi, dan sebagainya menghiasi homepagenya. Gadis itu  
hanya menuliskan pesan singkat di situsnya menanggapi semua umpatan tersebut dengan menuliskan.  
” aku tidak gendut, dan aku bukan babi …” Dan setiap orang mempunyai batas.

Pada akhirnya, kesabaran Kim Minseok mencapai klimaks, teror fans yang terus mengikuti dirinya selama hampir sebulan belakangan ini , membawanya mengambil jalan pintas untuk mengakhiri penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang selama ini terus dipendamnya.

” Aku sudah tidak kuat terus dipersalahkan, omma maaf bila aku telah membuat omma mencemaskanku, maaf bila aku telah melukai perasaan kalian…..” Pesan terakhirnya yang ia tulis di meja belajarnya.  
Pihak kepolisan bilang jika penyebab kematiannya adalah karena depersi dan tekanan mental kerena terus di hujat dan dihina. Namun begitu, Jaejoong sesungguhnya masih tidak terima karena hal yang menyebabkan puterinya depresi adalah akibat dari cyber terror yang meneror puterinya itu.  
Dan sejak saat itulah Sehun bertekat untuk mencari siapa orang yang pertama menyebarkan photo Minseok sejak hari itu.  
.  
.  
_flashback end_  
.  
.  
“kau sudah menjadi detektif sekarang Sehun-a” Jaejoong menyesap kopi lattenya.  
Usai berjiarah tadi mereka memutusakan mampir kesebuah café yang dekat dari sana dan mengobrol sebentar.  
“nde, ini berkat ajhuma yang juga ikut membantu uang kuliahku dulu.” Ucap Sehun lagi.  
“itu bukan apa-apa. Lagi pula uri Seokie pasti senang melihat temannya sukses sekarang. Kau bekerja di devisi apa?” tanya Jaejoong lagi.  
Sehun menggaruk tengkukny yang tidak gatal, ia kemudian menjilat bibirnya. Manis akibat krim yang masih tertinggal disana.  
“molla, kalau aku bilang apakah ajhuma akan percaya?”  
“aku bekerja di devisi khusus untuk kasus yang diluar nalar logika.(batuk) atasanku, ani maksudku, istri dari atasanku memiliki kekuatan supernatural dan sering membantu kami dalam kasus-kasus ganjil” bisiknya lagi.  
Jaejjong pun meletakkan kopinya, ia meneguk ludahnya dan meminta Sehun menceritakan apa itu.  
Dasar ,Sehun ia mau saja menceritakan kasus penculikan Sungmin yang sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu.  
Tanpa ia sadari jika kini Jaejoong tengah menyeringai senang…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Lee Sungmin, ia diculik karena dan dikuburkan hidup-hidup karena di percaya jika ia dilahirkan di bawah garis naungan surga. Ajhuma tahu, biasanya orang-orang dengan kemapuan khusus seperti itu menjadi incaran banyak ‘orang’ jahat. Menurut yang kudengar dari kesaksian tersangka, ia nekat melakukan hal itu untuk membuat suaminya sadar dari koma dan menjaga anaknya yang sudah meninggal. Daebak! ia nekat menjadikan wanita itu sebagai persembahan untuk dewa yang ditukarkan dengan keinginannya.”  
Cerita Sehun padanya.  
“jinjja?” Jaejoong membeo,  
“jinjja yo ajhuma! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepala ku sendiri bagaimana wanita ditemukan di peti mati dan terkubur bersama mayat. Uh, menakutkan sekali. tapi untung saja dia dan bayinya selamat.” Jelas Sehun lagi kembai menyesap kopinya.  
“bayi? Ia tengah mengandung?” tiba-tiba Jaejoong berubah antusias.  
“nde, hampir saja dia keguguran jika tidak langsung di bawa kerumah sakit” lanjut sehun lagi.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“puterimu akan meminta dilahirkan kembali. Tenggorokannya sakit dan ia berkata sangat rindu denganmu.” Seorang dukun wanita paruh baya terlihat duduk berlutut dengan tangan yang memegang leher dan suara tercekik.  
“ia kesakitan dan ingin kembali” ucapnya lagi.  
Jaejoong hari itu sengaja datang mendatangi dukun wanita itu untuk berkomunikasi dengan arwah puterinya. Ia sangat sedih begitu mengetahui jika keadaan puterinya tidak sedang baik-baik saja.  
“ia kesakitan, lehernya sakit dan ia minta untuk dilahirkan kembali” ulang dukun itu lagi.  
“nyonya, apa ada cara untuk membuat puteriku terlahir kembali?” cicit Jaejoong pada akhirnya.  
Dukun wanita itupun menyeringai, ia berkata jika…  
“ada satu cara, mengorbankan ‘bulan’ yang lahir dalam naungan surga.”smirik dukun itu kemudian.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“lee Sungmin-ssi…mianhe tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan puteriku yang ingin terlahir kembali.”monolognya melihat siluet tubuh Sehun yang kian menjauh.  
Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya pada bus yang dinaiki Sehun barusan.  
Ia pun menengadah menatap langit, tersenyum tanpa tahu arti dan maksudnya…  
“tunggu omma Minseokie-a”  
.  
.  
.  
_Supernatural_  
.  
.  
.  
“Hoek,hoek, hoek, (batuk,batuk,batuk)… ughh.. emptth hoek….”  
Tubuh Sungmin lemas, bersandar pada pinggiran closet , ia hampir saja jatuh jika Kyuhyun tidak sigap memeganginya dari belakang.  
Ini sudah beberapa sejak Sungmin mengalami morning sickness. Dokter bilang itu wajar apalagi di usia kehamilannya yang menginjak bulan ke empat.  
Mual yang terus menerus, jantung berdebar, cepat panik dan pusing serta rasa lapar setiap jeda beberapa jam sekali. adalah sederat hal biasa yang ditemui oleh wanita hamil kebanyakan.  
“kita ke dokter saja ya?” bujuk Kyuhyun lagi mengusap tengkuk Sungmin yang masih sibuk muntah.  
Sungmin menggeleng lalu menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya ke dada sang suami. Kyuhyun pun mengambil tissue setelah sebelumnya membasuh wajah Sungmin dengan air.  
“Kyu, mual sekali. Aku, aku bingung harus bagaimana” rengek Sungmin semakin menyerukkan kepalanya di sana.  
“ara…. Kau inginnya bagaimana, ehm… aku buatkan teh hangat ya?”   
Ucap Kyuhyun lembut membawa Sungmin ke dalam gendongan ala bridalnya lalu merebahkannya ke ranjang mereka.   
Menggantikan baju Sungmin yang basah kerena terkena air lalu mengusapkan minyak telon(?) ke perut dan punggung Sungmin.   
Sungmin terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan dan perhatian Kyuhyun yang tercurah kepadanya.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum saat tangannya mengusap perut Sungmin yang sekarang tidak lagi datar. “kau tahu Ming, diusianya sekarang ia sudah bernyawa…”ucap Kyuhyun bangga lalu mengecup perut Sungmin.  
Mengucapkan rasa terimakasih padanya lalu bergegas memakaikan Sungmin baju bersih.  
“ugnhh” Sungmin membekap mulutnya lagi ketika ia merasakan mual kembali.  
Kyuhyun panik dan langsung memapah Sungmin lagi.  
“tidak jadi Kyu” ucap Sungmin serak, menggeleng dan memilih tidur karena rasa kantuknya yang tidak tertahan.  
Memeluk Kyuhyun lagi dan meminta mengelus perutnya. Cara itu terbukti ampuh untuk membuatnya tertidur meskipun sebentar.   
Sesekali juga Kyuhyun bersenandung merdu, sungguh ia merasa sangat lengkap sekarang.  
“gomawo Minimin” Ulang Kyuhyun lagi sambil terus bernyanyi.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali ibunya menelpon jika ada pembantu baru yang akan bekerja di apartement Kyuhyun.  
Mulanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menolak tawaran Heechul kerena tidak ingin ada orang lain di rumah mereka. Namun akhirnya mereka berdua memilih mengalah dan menerima saja untuk memakai jasa pembantu sementara waktu. Mengingat juga kondisi Sungmin dan urusan rumah yang perlu bantuan tenaga.  
Heechul juga tidak bisa menemani Sungmin setiap hari apalagi sekarang dirinya harus rela berpisah dengan anak menatunya itu selama sementara akibat harus menemani Hanggeng dinas di China.  
Alhasil jadilah Heechul mencari orang yang ia dapat dari agen penyalur pembantu.  
“orangnya akan datang hari ini. Kyuhyun-a ingat tentang daftar yang omma berikan padamu tempo hari, berikan padanya jika sudah datang. Itu adalah daftar yang harus dikerjakannya, daftar makanan sehat Sungmin.”pekik Heechul lagi.  
“nde omma. Ah manha, omma yakin jika dia dari agen terpecaya?” tanya Kyuhyun setengah ragu, pasalnya mengingat kejadian Sungmin beberapa bulan kebelakang ia jadi makin waspada pada orang lain.  
“aigoo, kau tidak percaya ibumu sendiri eoh? Ibu mendapat rekomendasi agensi penyalur pembantu itu dari teman omma, kau kenal nyonya Seo kan. Ih.. tenang saja jangan cemas begitu urusan ayahmu selesai di sini omma yang akan mengurus menantu omma. Jangan cemas, jaga saja Sungmin dengan baik arasseo”  
“nde”  
-flip-  
Putus mereka mengakhiri sambungan telepon…  
Bel apartement mereka berbunyi. Kyuhyun yang tadinya akan mengambil air putih di kulkas berbalik lagi menuju pintu depan, melihat dari monitor siapa yang datang.  
Seorang wanita paruh baya namun belum terlalu tua sih, ia membawa sebuah tas jinjing yang Kyuhyun yakini itu adalah merek ternama.  
Iapun membuka pintu itu, dan wanita yang depannya membungkuk hormat. Memperkenalkan dirinya setelah memastikan jika alamat yang ditujunya benar.  
“Kim Jaejoong imnida, pembantu baru” salamnya mengenalkan diri.  
Kyuhyun pun mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk sedikit berbincang dan bertanya seputar dirinya. Lalu menjelaskan tugas yang akan dikerjakannya untuk sementara ini.  
Namun…  
“ajhuma, tas mu kelihatannya mahal” celetuk Kyuhun tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong kaget.  
Jaejoong sungguh meruntuki kebodohannya karena teledor menggunakan tas mahalnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pembantu punya tas mahal…  
“anu, tuan ini…ini palsu” jawabnya berusaha tidak gugup.  
“oh,, yasudah kau boleh pergi dan…tunggu, ini daftar yang harus kau kerjakan” ucap Kyuhyun lalu pergi ke kamarnya menyusul Sungmin yang masih tertidur.  
“saya akan bekerja dengan sangat baik tuan” smirik Jaejoong membungkuk.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_Supernatural_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tbc  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW^^. Dan terimakasih sudah membaca^^  
Mian for typo.  
.  
.  
Sign  
.hyejinpark.


	5. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "TUSH"   
> .  
> .  
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saya kena WB semenjak denger kabar itu, kita sama-sama tahulah. Sebenernya saya juga udah mutusin untuk hiatus lama dan bahkan sempet kepikiran untuk menghapus semua ff di akun ini. tapi… dulu saya udah pernah janji bakal nerusin semua cerita di akun ini sampai tamat. Jadi saya urungkan. Buat semua yang sudah membaca cerita saya makasih. Tapi saya masih belum yakin kapan bakalan nemu ide itu lagi. Hehehe..  
> Karena sekarang, kalo buka nb Cuma keinget sama semua tugas paper dan thesis-thesis yang harus saya kumpulkan tepat waktu. Internetan juga Cuma bisa berpaku sama semua sources dan references tugas saya aja. Sebenarnya juga saya nggak mau buka sosmed lagi sebelum degup jantung saya ini mengenai kabar itu selesai dan tutup buku…  
> Adakah dari kalian yang baca note saya, kasih saya saran atau ide gitu buat nerusin semua cerita saya?  
> Nggak ada ya?  
> Kalo ada yang baca, bisa kasih tahu saya. Musti diapain semua cerita amburegul saya itu u.u..  
> “To be honest, I’m feeling guilty”  
> “please help me to continues my story with your comment or suggestion”  
> “Do you have any Idea?”  
> Jebal, Wb ini benar-benar membuat saya bingung dan blank…

Supernatural  
.  
Written by hyejinpark©2014  
.  
Disclaimer: The story is belong to mind, their families and God.  
.  
Warning: GS|OOC|Typo|Married life|Supernatural|KYUMIN|Bad diction|Don’t like don’t read|Plagiat is not allowed|  
.  
Happy reading  
.  
.  
.

Korea sepuluh tahun silam, 

Duka itu pasti masih membekas. Peristiwa kelam yang menyeret nama seorang anggota boy band yang tengah naik daun menjadi topik hangat selama beberapa pekan. Selama beberapa minggu,tv talent show terkenal Korea Starking menduduki peringkat teratas dalam daftar pencarian search engine Naver (search engine lokal), sebagai keyword yang paling sering diakses.

Semua orang di penjuru Korea berbondong-bondong mengakses indentitas gadis itu. mulai dari sekolah,homepage pribadi,foto kematiannya, hingga berat badan dan info rinci lainnya.

Kasus kematiannya menghiasi hampir seluruh media, Koran,radio,internet,dalam dan luar negri.  
Kisah gadis bernama Kim Min seok lima belas tahun yang berhasil menurunkan berat badan yang tadinya ia memiliki berat mencapai tujuh puluh tiga kilogram menarik perhatian masyarakat Korea karena keberasilannya menurunkan berat badan sebanyak tiga puluh kilogram dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan.

Keberhasilan Minseok mencapai berat badan idealnya itulah yang memicu perhatian produser dalam sebuah acara pencarian bakat, yang dimana para pesertanya akan berkesempatan untuk berkompetisi dan memenangkan hadiah ratusan ribu dolar.  
Kim Minseok mendapatkan kesempatan emas itu dan diundang untuk tampil di salah satu segmen di acara tersebut.  
Ia diundang untuk menceritakan pengalamannya dalam menurunkan berat badan hingga akhirnya mencapai berat badan ideal.

“aku melakukan ini karena ibuku yang selalu cemas dengan berat badanku yang besar seperti kelinci gendut.” Ucapnya ceria dan terlihat sangat menikmati penampilan cantiknya sekarang. Dan tanpa sadar jika penampilan cerianya barusan adalah penampilan pertama dan terakhir untuknya.

Ucapannya barusan membuat semua orang yang disana tertawa lepas dibuatnya.  
Benar saja selang satu bulan kemudian, ibunya menemukan Minseok tengah tergantung di plafon kamarnya. Korea pun gempar atas aksi nekat bunuh diri yang dilakukan Kim Minseok.  
Keluarganya yang tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang terjadi.   
Puterinya pergi dengan cara yang tragis.

Hingga pihak keluarga melaporkan hal ini ke polisi dan dilakukan penyelidikan. Dan faktanya sangat mengejutkan. Sebuah fakta yang menyebabkan gadis itu bunuh diri…  
Foto kenangannya bersama sang artis idola yang memicu kecemburuan social diantara para fans.  
Saat itu Min seok bahkan memposting foto ia bersama artis idolanya yang kebetulan juga menjadi bintang tamu di acara itu bersamanya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari jika sebuah postingan foto itu menjadi awal penyebabnya melakukan bunuh diri.  
Dalam hitungan jam , foto itu langsung tersebar luas dan memicu kemarahan para fans di internet Secara bertubi – tubi gadis malang itu diteror oleh orang – orang yang tak dikenal-nya.

Telepon seluler terus berdering tanpa henti dan mereka mengumpatnya dengan kata – kata kasar.  
Pesan – pesan berisi kata – kata kotor terus dikirimkan dan tak berhenti sampai disitu, para fans bahkan melacak nomor hingga ke tempat tinggal dan telepon rumahnya.   
Tak hanya disekolah, bahkan rumah, tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat teraman, tak ubahnya ladang teror karena telepon yang terus menerus berdering. Situs pribadinya dibanjiri caci maki, dan umpatan tak senonoh.

Minseok yang masih berusia lima belas tahun hanya bisa menangis dan membalas perkataan  
para fans tersebut dengan getir. Yang lebih menyakitinya, orang –orang menilai perjuangannya berdiet  
adalah palsu. 

Mereka menganggap Minseok melakukan operasi sedot lemak, suntikan, dan  
semacamnya. Kata – kata semacam ‘gendut, babi, dan sebagainya menghiasi homepagenya.  
Gadis itu  
hanya menuliskan pesan singkat di situsnya menanggapi semua umpatan tersebut dengan menuliskan.  
” aku tidak gendut, dan aku bukan babi …” Dan setiap orang mempunyai batas.

Pada akhirnya, kesabaran Kim Minseok mencapai klimaks, teror fans yang terus mengikuti dirinya selama hampir sebulan belakangan ini , membawanya mengambil jalan pintas untuk mengakhiri penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang selama ini terus dipendamnya.

” Aku sudah tidak kuat terus dipersalahkan, omma maaf bila aku telah membuat omma mencemaskanku, maaf bila aku telah melukai perasaan kalian…..” Pesan terakhirnya yang ia tulis di meja belajarnya.  
Pihak kepolisan bilang jika penyebab kematiannya adalah karena depresi ,rusaknya mental ,dan tertekan akibat diet selama tiga bulan yang ia lakukan.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi setengah tidurnya dengan nafas yang terengah. Mulutnya rakus meraup udara, keringatnya sudah mengucur mengalir lewat pelipisnya.   
Wajah wanita cantik itu pucat pasi…

Sudah lewat sepuluh tahun semenjak peristiwa tragis yang merenggut puteri semata wayangnya itu.  
Dan mimpi buruk itu selalu hadir dalam tidurnya.   
Dengan gontai ia melangkah masuk ke salah satu ruangan kamar tersembunyi di sudut apartementnya, wanita berkulit putih itu menatap pedih ratusan lembar kertas Koran dan artikel yang tertempel di dinding kamar yang luasnya tak lebih dari Sembilan meter persegi itu.

Korean Times: Guest on the Tv show kill herself,  
Donga Ilbo: A lesson Learned from a High School Girl’s Death,  
Chosun Ilbo : Weight loss Star Commits Suicide,  
Hankyoereh: Critism mount over verbal attacks in cyberspace,

“Minseokie-aa”   
Ratapnya entah kepada siapa.  
Ia masih tidak terima karena hal yang menyebabkan puterinya depresi adalah akibat dari cyber terror yang meneror puterinya sepuluh tahun silam. Hal yang menyebabkan puterinya itu memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya secara tragis. Seperti yang kita tahu, akses dan kecepatan internet di Korea merupakan salah satu yang tercepat didunia, sehingga informasi sekecil apapun dengan cepat akan tersebar dan meluas.

Menimbulkan dampak terror terhadap Kim Minseok, puteri sematang wayang Jaejoong. Harta satu-satunya yang ia miliki setelah kepergian suaminya, Yang bahkan belum sempat Minseok lihat wajahnya…

“taukah kalian jika uri seokie melakukan diet ketat selama tiga bulan. EMPAT PULUH KILOGRAM DALAM TIGA BULAN!” suara Jaejoong meninggi diselingi oleh gigi-giginya yang gemeretak kencang. Sungguh ia dalam fase emosi tingkat tinggi sekarang.

“selama itu dia kehilangan delapan puluh delapan pound dalam Sembilan puluh hari, setiap satu hari, uri Minseokie kehilangan satu pound berat badannya, ia bahkan hanya mengganjal perutnya dengan hanya dua gelas susu!”

“dan beraninya kalian bilang jika puteri cantikku itu PALSU,SEDOT LEMAK, BABI GENDUT!”  
Jaejoong berteriak histeris dalam ruangan yang juga didesain kedap suara itu. Mengeluarkan amarahnya, berulang kali ia memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri karena rasa sesak yang menyakitkan baginya.

Pandangannya pun mengacu pada sebotol wine merah di meja bundar kecil itu,  
‘prang’  
Jaejoong meratap, menatap nanar seluruh penjuru ruangan yang terkesan gelap.  
Ia lalu melemparkan botol yang bersikan anggur merah ke dinding ruangan yang ditempeli ratusan surat kabar dan majalah, membuatnya basah bagaikan bersimbah darah.   
Aroma khas anggur merah merek ternama terasa kental menguar di dalam ruangan gelap itu. Pecahan beling, terpencar kemana-mana, aroma anggur merah kental kentara diseluruh ruangan. Jaejoong ambruk dalam tangis dan amarah, kakinya lemas kepalanya pusing sungguh ia tidak sanggu lagi untuk berdiri,

“kenapa? “

“hiks…”

“KENAPA!”

“kenapa kalian tidak bisa berfikir terbuka saat itu dan terus menghujat puteriku hanya karena sebuah selembar photo. Uri Minseok hanya ingin tampil cantik, uri ddal (puteriku) Hanya ingin cantik seperti gadis seusianya”

“dia sudah berusaha sangat keras…..” Ucap Jaejoong meninggi.

Terbesit ia akan pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan seorang dukun wanita beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat ia akan mengunjungi makam puterinya.  
Wanita berkulit keriput itu bilang jika Jaejoong saat itu tengah di ikuti oleh seorang anak perempuan. Gadis itu setiap hari selalu mengikuti Jaejoong kemanapun dia pergi, dan wajahnya murung.

Dari situlah Jaejoong tahu jika gadis itu adalah Minseok, puterinya sendiri,  
“ia tidak tenang ” ucap dukun wanita itu.  
Atas sarannya, Jaejoong kemudian mengadakan acara pembersihan dan pemberkatan roh untuk mendoakan puterinya.  
Ucapan-ucapan dukun wanita terdengar lantang di telinganya.

“lehernya sakit, dia bilang jika lehernya sakit”

“dan dia minta agar dilahirkan kembali”

“puterimu, meminta dilahirkan kembali“

“nyonya, aku bisa membantumu. Jika kau mau aku bisa membantumu” ucap dukun wanita itu memegang tangan Jaejoong yang dingin.

“kau harus mencari seorang wanita yang akan membuat puterimu terlahir kembali, dia adalah ‘bulan’ yang lahir dalan naungan surga. Wanita itu akan menjaga puterimu dari empat penjuru angin dan kejahatan lainnya. Nyonya jika kau ingin hal itu terjadi kau harus mencarinya. Di hari tanpa tangan, purnama ketiga belas tahun ini…” Jelas dukun wanita itu panjang lebar.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tertawa cekikikan, seraya menangis sesunggukan, wanita berkepala empat itupun bertekad akan melakukan segala cara agar putrinya dapat kembali lagi bersamanya.

“omma berjanji Seokie-aa”

“omma akan temukan ‘bulan’ itu, seorang wanita yang akan membawamu dilahirkan kembali. Dengan cara apapun omma akan melakukan semuanya”  
Tekadnya bulat.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_Supernatural_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Ajhuma”  
Sungmin menyentuh bahu Jaejoong pelan, pasalnya sedari tadi wanita itu terus dipanggilnya namun tidak menyahut.

Jaejoong tergolak kaget, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu berusaha tersenyum seramah mungkin kepada Sungmin,  
“nde, apa ada yang nyonya butuhkan?” 

“gwancanha? Ajhuma tampak pucat” ucap wanita yang tengah mengandung tujuh bulan itu.

Terhitung tiga bulan sudah Jaejoong bekerja di sana. Dan selama itu pula ia telah mempersiapkan rencananya dengan sangat matang.  
“anio, mungkin karena terkena sinar lampu saja, makanya terlihat agak pucat.” Elaknya seadanya.

“oh?” Sungmin mengerjap sebentar lalu mendongak melihat lampu yang tergantung di plafon apartementnya,

“jeongmal,” Sungmin mendengak melihat lampu yang tergantung di atasnya, manik rubahnya mengerjap-ngerjap, bulu romanya berdiri saat lampu bergoyang terkena hembusan angin. Sebuah firasat buruk tiba-tiba terbesit.

“nyonya membutuhkan sesuatu?” tawar Jaejoong lagi mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin,

“nde, ajhuma bisakah kau potongkan semangka untukku?” Sungmin mengelus perutnya yang buncit ,tersenyum atas permintaan sang jabang bayi didalam perutnya.

“semangka? Nde, tunggu sebentar”

Sungmin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, berfikir tentang sikap Jaejoong yang kikuk.  
“musim panas tahun ini terasa sangat menyengat ya ajhuma” komentar Sungmin, menyeka keringatnya…

“aneh sekali padahal AC-nya menyala, apa karena terlalu panas ya?” monolog Sungmin, pergi membuka jendela balkon membiarkan angin sepoi masuk ke dalam.

Angin berhembus, mengibaskan gorden putih berenda tipis di jendela itu, Sungmin tertegun saat melihat bayangan sesosok gadis yang berdiri di samping Jaejoong lewat pantulan kaca jendela.

Sungmin sempat kaget lalu berbalik untuk memastikannya lagi,  
“mungkin cuma perasaanku saja” Yakin Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri, saat hanya melihat Jaejoong yang sedang memotong semangka.

“tapi…!” jeda Sungmin, merasa ragu dengan rasa aneh yang hinggap dihatinya,” kenapa suhu akhir-akhir ini sangat panas” Sungmin tahu jika ada hal yang ganjil selama ini, namun ia mencoba berfikir positif saja.

“huff!” wanita yang tengah mengandung buah cinta pertamanya itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, mecoba menetralakn degup jantungnya yang kian meningkat.   
Ini sudah lama sekali semenjak peristiwa beberapa bulan lalu bahkan sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sungmin ingat ketika tiga bulan lalu, saat Jeajoong pertama kali datang menyapanya. Sungmin merasa seperti ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan semenjak itu, dimulai dari hawa disekitarnya yang mendadak lebih panas, angin yang berhembus tenang tidak seperti biasanya.

Sungmin juga sempat beberapa kali bermimpi buruk, dan juga biasanya setiap beberapa minggu atau hari sekali Sungmin bisa melihat beberapa hantu penasaran yang berkeliaran di sekitar gedung apartementnya namun selama empat bulan ini, terasa sepi…

“kemana kalian semua?” hening, monolog Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. 

Entah sadar atau tidak, sepertinya wanita itu merindukan kehadiran makhluk astral yang biasanya dapat dengan mudah ia temui atau lihat di sekeliling lingkungannya. Baik yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, atau bahkan sengaja untuk berkomunikasi dan meminta pertolongan padanya. Dan itu semua Sungmin lakukan tanpa sepengetahukan Kyuhyun tentunya.

“Tidak ada yang datang, sekadar lewat, ataupun menghampiriku lagi ya?” desis Sungmin kecewa,  
Ataukah mungkin karena kehamilannya?atau ada factor lain? Entahlah… sampai saat ini pun Sungmin tidak berani untuk menceritakan hal tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Takut jika 

Kyuhyun malah akan semakin beratus-ratus kali lipat over protective padanya.  
Tanpa sadar, wanita bermanik rubah itu memeluk perutnya posesif. Seperti merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

“nuguseyo?” tanyanya kepada angin yang tiba-tiba berbisik lirih ke arahnya.

‘dret,dret,dret’

“yeoboseoyo Kyu?”

Sungmin menyamankan posisinya di sofa panjang ruang keluarga. Ia kemudian menyelonjorkan kakinya sambil mendengarkan Kyuhyun yang terus berceloteh tentang dirinya,  
“sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang, aku sedang makan semangka bersama dengan ajhuma” Sungmin tersenyum mengusap perutnya lembut, merasakan tendangan bayinya yang sangat kuat.

Sedikit mengerinyit lalu ia terkekeh lagi saat Kyuhyun menyuruhnya meletakkan ponsel di perutnya, agar Kyuhyun dapat mengobrol dengan bayi mereka.  
Sungmin mengambil potongan semangka segar itu begitu Jaejoong meletakkannya di meja.

“nde, appa! Aku mau makan semangka dulu, pulangnya jangan lupa beli ayam goreng, arachi”

“nde, bye appa. Saranghae nado”

‘flip’ panggilan terputus.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Lee Eunhyuk duduk termenung menatap gerhana bulan merah di taman belakang rumahnya. Wanita satu putera itu bergetar menahan sesuatu yang gelap yang tiba-tiba melintas dalam penglihatannya.

Rembulan merah bersinar seperti darah yang memecah langit pekat malam, semilir angin yang tipis sedikit memberi kesejukan, menggeser awan pekat yang menyelebungi gelapnya langit malam.

“kau bisa masuk angin dengan pakaian setipis ini” bisik Donghae, menyampirkan mantel jasnya ke bahu sang istri. Aroma strawberry menguar kental saat Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang istri. Aroma yang akan selalu sama, yang ia hirup sampai akhir hidupnya.

“kapan kau pulang, aku tidak mendengar suara mobilmu” Eunhyuk berbalik memberikan kecupan wajib di bibir Donghae.

“baru saja, kau terlalu asyik memandang bulan tampaknya” balas Donghae, 

“Hae-a, ini sudah lewat dari empat bulan…” Eunhyuk menjeda perkataanya sejenak, lalu menatap manik obsidian sang suami. Tampak jelas raut kecemasan di dalam matanya.   
Donghae mengerti itu, sangat…

Semenjak kasus yang menimpa Kibum, istrinya selalu dihantui rasa takut. Terlebih lagi saat mereka bertemu dengan keluarga Cho. Lee Sungmin, wanita itu memiliki hal yang sama persis seperti apa yang dimiliki Kibum.

“bulan akan datang sebentar lagi” lanjut Eunhyuk.

“gwanchana, gwanchana yeobo-a” ucap Donghae, membawanya kedalam pelukan yang sangat hangat.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sungmin seperti berada dalam kegelapan, tidak ada satupun cahaya yang tampak disana. Wanita bermanik rubah itu meraba tempat disekitarnya, kalau-kalau ia menemukan sesuatu sebagai cahaya.

Namun tidak ada satupun sumber pencahayaan yang dapat ia temukan di sekitarnya. Wanita itu masih mencoba untuk tidak panik, ia masih berusaha untuk berfikir tenang. Berhati-hati untuk bangkit dari posisi setengah berbaringnya, mengelus lembut perut buncitnya, kalau-kalau bayinya terusik karena pergerakan Sungmin.

Perlahan , ia memijakkan kakinya ke lantai yang dingin. Sungguh ia tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang berada. Ia hanya tahu jika saat ini ia tengah berada seperti didalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar.

Hingga…

Angin kencang datang dan meniup segalanya, tubuh Sungmin terpental kebelakang. Hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas di benaknya guna dimintai tolong.

“KYUHYUN” 

Kyuhyun terbangun ketika mendengar igauan istrinya. Sontak pria bermaink onik itu bangkit dari tidur pulasnya dan langsung berpendar pada sang istri disampingnya yang tengah bergerak gusar.

“Sungmin” panggilnya pelan, mencoba menyadarkan istrinya dari mimpi buruk yang menghinggapinya.  
Lagi, ia tatap lamat-lamat perubahan raut Sungmin yang masih gusar dengan mata yang terpejam dalam, butiran keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis tanpa cacat milik Sungmin.

“Sungmin, ireonabawa” Kyuhyun teriak, ia mulai cemas sekarang. Membawa wanita yang masih larut dalam mimpi buruk itu ke dalam pelukannya, menggapai benda persegi berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di nakas ranjang. Mencoba mendial nomor siapapun yang dapat dengan cepat ia bisa hubungi,

“Sungmin, bangun sayang”

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba saja angin kencang yang datangnya entah darimana masuk melalui jendela kamar apartement mereka, mengacaukan segala yang ada disana. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

Ponselnya terjatuh bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja terpental jauh ke luar kamar.  
Menyisakan pintu yang terkunci dari dalam.

Kyuhyun panik bukan main, sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu, mendobraknya dengan bantuan apa saja dan dengan tangan kosong. Namun naas, pintu itu nyatanya masih tetap tertutup rapat.

Kyuhyun mulai geram, ia kepalkan tangannya, berlari kedapur guna mengambil sebuah pisau mencoba mencongkel engsel pintu itu.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Lee Sungmin, gadis dua puluh delapan tahun itu mengerinyit silau saat seberkas cahaya masuk keretina matanya. Pupil matanya melebar saat perlahan cahaya itu masuk dan menyebar, menerangi ruangan.

Sesosok gadis remaja tanggung tampak sedang duduk murung, menyapa penglihatannya pertama kali.

“Hei” Sungmin mencoba untuk menyapanya,  
Gadis yang disapanyapun menengok kearahnya. Terlihat gura-gurat kesedihan yang kentara di ceruk matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Mencoba untuk mendekat, meskipun Sungmin tahu jika gadis didepannya itu bukankah seorang manusia. Ia berjalan mantap dengan semua rasa penasaran yang mendera hatinya.

Sungmin mencoba untuk berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis yang sedang duduk dikursi itu, namun perut buncitnya menahan pergerakannya. Jadi ia hanya urungkan hal itu.

“ireumi mwoya? “

“kenapa kau menangis, apakah kau yang membawaku kesini?” tanya Sungmin halus, sebisa mungkin agar ia tersenyum. Tentu saja sebuah senyum yang tulus, bukan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

Tapi gadis itu masih terus diam. Ia hanya menatap Sungmin dalam diam.  
Manik keduanya seketika bertemu, Sungmin dapat dengan jelas melihat kejadian demi kejadian yang tersimpan pedih dibalik manik caramel gadis itu.  
Jantungnya ikut-ikutan terasa sakit manakala saat Sungmin ikut merasakan ketakutan gadis itu saat menjemput ajal. Tenggorokannya mendadal sakit ulu hatinya ngilu ketika tali putih yang menggantung sempurna di flapon sebuah kamar itu, merebut hak hidupnya seketika tanpa kompromi.

“hosh,hosh,hosh”

Sungmin jatuh terduduk, memegangi tengorokan dan perutnya yang terasa kebas dan sakit.  
Sungguh ia tidak sanggup berdiri sekarang. Apa yang dilihatnya hanya gambaran kecil akan rasa sakit yang ia ingat dari penglihatannya barusan.

Tanpa sadar, ia pun ikut menangis. Entahlah, mungkin karena kehamilannya ia jadi merasa sensitive dua kali lipat.  
Dan disaat ia sednag sibuk dengan tangisannya, sebuah tangan dingin tiba-tiba saja mengelus perutnya. Sungmin mengerinyit, saat elusan pelan itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah cengkraman. 

Ia mencoba bangkit, tapi tidak bisa. Lutut dan kakinya lemas seperti jeli.

Ia pun mulai kesulitan bernafas, dan saat kesadarannya mulai membawanya kembali ke alam sadar, Sungmin tidak mendapati suaminya berada disampingnya.

Kamar gelap dan berantakkan, jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar membebaskan angin dingin masuk dengan leluasa. Sungmin tahu ini tidak baik…  
Terdengar suara teriakan dan ribut dari pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Itu Kyuhyun, Sungmin tahu akan hal itu. lekas, ia kumpulakan tenaganya yang tersisa untuk menggapai pintu itu, hingga…

“TUSH”

Perut Sungmin tertusuk pisau yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk membuka pintu kamar mereka.   
Bagaikan adegan slow motion, pisau itu dengan gagahnya menancap perut buncit Sungmin, membuat noda merah dengan aroma anyir yang kental.  
Sungmin ambruk kebelakang bersamaan dengan pisau yang jatuh begitu saja kelantai.  
Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia tampak sangat shock dengan hal itu.

“SUNGMIN”

Pekik pria bermarga Cho itu dengan penuh histeris.

Melihat keadaan sang istri yang tergeletak dengan perut bersimbah darah di lantai marmer nan dingin. Berusaha meraup pasokan oksigen yang kian menipis, berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Tangan berlumuran darah Sungmin, terangkat seolah ingin menggapai sesuatu. 

Manik rubahnya remang-remang melihat sosok seorang gadis remaja tanggung yang baru saja ia temui dalam mimpinya. Ekspresi wajahnya datar dan pucat dengan bekas jeratan dan memar merah menghiasai lehernya.

“Neo” desah Sungmin lemah, sangat lemah ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, hanya terus melihat kea rah gadis itu. Mencoba mencari tahu, apa yang diinginkannya, mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

Sirene ambulance memecah gemerlap kehidupan malam dijalanan kota Seoul. Membawa Sungmin yang masih sadar dalam pelukan, tangis dan kecemasan dari Kyuhyun.

“Mianhe, mianheyo…” raung Kyuhyun berulang-ulang,  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tbc  
.  
Yang berminat silahkan review juseyo^^. Dan terimakasih sudah membaca.  
.  
Sign  
Hyejinpark  
.


	6. Supernatural 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyumin adalah pasangan bahagia sudah itu saja titik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GS_KYUMIN_Married life_TYPO_GAJE_don't like don't read_Supernatural

_Supernatural_

Deru suara mobil polisi dan Ambulance tampak lalu lalang di pelataran bawah apartement di kawasan elit Gangnam itu. Hiruk pikuk kerumunan orang yang kontras dengan para pencari berita yang juga ikut mengerubung disana. Terlihat dari arah dalam lobi, kerumunan orang berseragam putih dan seorang pria jangkung berkulit pucat tergesa-gesa membawa seorang wanita bersimbah darah di bagian perut.

Pekikan cemas dan tangis yang tertahan tak kunjung berhenti dari bibir pria kelahiran Februari itu. Terlihat seorang petugas keamanan berjaga di depan menghalau para wartawan atau pun penghuni apartement lainnya yang bergerombol di depan jalan mereka.   
Lee Sungmin, wanita yang tengah mengandung tujuh bulan itu diam tak merespon. Meskipun ia masih dalam keadaan sadar namun ia hanya dapat menatap hal yang sekarang sedang ada di belakangnya saja. Kyuhyun bertambah panik seperti orang gila saat salah seorang pencari berita berhasil menerobos dan menjepret wajah istrinya.

‘Bugh’ pria berkulit pucat itu tak sadar melayangkan pukulan tepat kea rah pria berkaca mata dengan list tebal itu, membuat ia jatuh tersungkur begitu saja. Sementara itu, petugas medis langsung mendorong katil Sungmin saat menemukan celah guna membawa wanita itu ke rumah sakit.

Gaun tidur tak berlengan yang ia gunakan kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah akibat luka tusuk diperutnya. Ia hanya diam saja tidak merespon sama sekali setiap ucapan dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

“Sungmin-a”

“Nyonya Cho anda bisa mendengar saya?”

“SUNGMIN”  
.  
.  
.  
Supernatural  
.  
Written by hyejinpark©2015  
.  
Disclaimer: The story is belonging to mind, their families and God.  
.  
Warning: GS|OOC|Typo|Married life|Supernatural|KYUMIN|Bad diction|Don’t like don’t read|Plagiat is not allowed|  
.  
Happy reading  
.  
.  
.  
“Bagaimana hasilnya?” tanya Kyuhyun panik.

Saat ini Sungmin tengah di periksa oleh dokter pasca operasi akibat luka tusuk di perutnya, dan sekarang wanita yang tengah mengandung buah cinta pertamanya itu tengah berada di bagian kandungan guna memeriksa bayi dalam rahimnya.

Dokter itu tersenyum kecil menatap pasangan suami istri yang tampak tegang itu, “ Semua baik-baik saja,posisi bayinya bergeser saat terjadi penusukan. Ia anak yang kuat, bersyukur pula lukanya tidak dalam” jawabnya sembari mengelap gel di perut Sungmin lalu menutupnya dengan selimut.  
Kyuhyun pun sigap membenarkan letak pakaian istrinya, tak lupa menggenggam tangannya dan mendesah lega.

“Syukurlah” ucapnya menengok Sungmin yang masih diam saja sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kyuhyun paham, mungkin istrinya itu masih marah padanya pasca penusukan itu namun sungguh ia berani bersumpah ia tidak sengaja dan tidak mengerti mengapa hal itu tiba-tiba terjadi, seperti ada yang berusaha menggerakkan tangannya saat itu untuk menusuk Sungmin.

Pihak kepolisian juga sudah menganggap hal ini merupakan kecelakaan dan ketidaksengajaan saja. Tapi tetap saja membuat hati pria yang berstatus sebagai suami dari Lee Sungmin tersebut tidak enak.

“Kyu” panggil Sungmin saat sang suami tengah mengelus perutnya. 

“Kau butuh sesuatu?” tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum lega karena akhirnya Sungmin mau membuka suaranya.  
Sungmin menggeleng, “ Kita pindah saja ya, aku takut, aku takut Kyuhyun”

Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin yang bergetar, “ Aku takut jika ia akan kembali lagi untuk mengambilnya” lanjut Sungmin lagi kali ini ia memeluk perutnya posesif. Kyuhyun mengerinyit pertanda ia tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan istrinya itu.

“Kyu” rengeknya lagi meminta agar permohonannya dipenuhi, “Aku benar-benar takut jika ia akan kembali lagi dan mengincar bayi kita, aku tidak mau hal yang buruk terjadi lagi, aku tidak mau , aku tidak…” rancau Sungmin tak jelas membuat keringat jatuh di sekitaran pelipisnya. Membuat Kyuhyun bertingkah untuk mendaratkan kecupan di bibir wanitanya.

‘Cup’

Kyuhyun membungkam bibir bershape-m milik istrinya itu dengan sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan panjang. Perlahan nafas Sungmin yang tadi memburu semakin memendek seiring dengan rasa kantuknya, Ia terlelap begitu saja.

Kyuhyun lebih banyak merenung dan diam pasca kejadian penusukan Sungmin olehnya sendiri. Di elusnya kening sang istri dengan sayang, “Apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat dan kau alami malam itu Sungmin-ah?” manik matanya menatap Sungmin teduh lalu beralih ke perut Sungmin yang buncit. Anaknya , buah hatinya yang hampir saja celaka karena ulahnya.

Haruskah ia menghubungi Lee Eunhyuk? Kyuhyun tampak berfikir. Dan entah kenapa nama wanita itu yang terlintas di benaknya. Hingga suara ketukan pintu membuyarakan pikiran Kyuhyun. Itu Kim Jaejoong yang muncul dengan membawa sebuah tas besar berisi keperluan Sungmin. Wanita paruh baya yang berparas ayu tersebut tersenyum, menyapa tuannya yang sedang duduk di samping katil Sungmin.

“Ahjumma sudah datang?” tanya Kyuhyun berbasa-basi.

“Iya tuan, bagaimana keadaan nyonya?” tanya Jaejoong yang juga hanya berbasa-basi.

“Semua baik-baik saja, untung saja bayi kami sangat kuat sehingga tidak ada satupun yang perlu dicemaskan” jawab Kyuhyun.

“Syukurlah kalau begitu” balas Jaejoong lalu wanita itu mencari kesibukan sendiri dengan membereskan pakaian dan barang-barang Sungmin ke dalam lemari kecil yang ada disana.

“Oh ya, aku tidak melihat ahjumma sejak dua hari yang lalu, kau kemana saat itu?” celetuk Kyuhyun begitu saja, entahlah, pria itu juga tidak tahu mengapa pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi setelh di pikir-pikir lagi, memang benar ia sama sekali tidak melihat Jaejoong semenjak dua hari yang lalu.

“Aku waktu itu, kebetulan saat itu aku sedang pergi sebentar untuk menengok ibu dari pamanku yang sakit punggung, dan saat aku kembali aku mendengar kabar jika nyonya mengalami musibah di malam itu. Saya turut prihatin tuan” aku Jaejoong yang berusaha untuk menutupi kegugupannya dengan kesibukan membereskan beberapa stel pakaian Sungmin.

“Benarkah? Eh kau tahu dari mana jika kami disini, perasaan aku tidak memberitahu ahjumma. Bahkan aku saja baru kepikiran sekarang, jika aku lupa menghubungimu?” lanjut Kyuhyun kembali. Membuat Jaejoong semakin kikuk, ia tersudut saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang mengarah padanya sampai,

“Sa, saya mengetahui jika nyonya dirawat disini dari petugas keamanana apartement tuan dan lagi…”

“Yeoboseyo?” ucapan Jaejoong terputus begitu saja ketika Kyuhyun menerima panggilan telepon.  
Syukur, batin Jaejoong mengelus dadanya sendiri merasa lega. Paling tidak ia bisa mengambil ancang-ancang lagi untuk menyiapkan jawaban bohong lainnya jika Kyuhyun menanyainya lagi.

“Ahjumma aku mau keluar sebentar tolong jaga Sungmin untukku” ucap Kyuhyun tampak terburu-buru setlah menerima panggilan telepon itu. Dalam hati Jaejoong bersorak girang, tidak tahukah Kyuhyun jika hal itu adalah yang paling ditunggu Jaejoong sedari dulu.

Saat wanita itu sendirian, maka ia akan lebih mudah untuk melancarkan aksinya. Meskipun harus gagal dimalam itu setidaknya masih tersisa beberapa hari lagi saat bulan masih bersinar penuh. Dan kesempatan agar puterinya terlahir kembali akan terlaksana.

“Nde, itu sudah tugas saya tuan. Anda tidak perlu khawatir saya akan menjaga nyonya dengan baik” ucapnya mantap seraya menyeringai tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui.  
.  
.  
.  
“puterimu memerlukan jiwa baru Jaejoong-ah, dia memerlukan jiwa murni yang terlahir dari seorang wanita yang terlahir dari rasi bintang khusus. Dan wanita itu memilikinya, ia di bawah naungan bulan yang bersinar terang. Puterimu akan terlahir kembali lewat perantaranya”

Terngiang kembali akan ucapan dukun wanita itu saat Jaejoong selesai dengan pekerjaanya. Jaejoong pun menatap lamat Sungmin yang masih tertidur di katilnya. Tatapan Jaejoong lebih berpusat pada perut buncit Sungmin yang terlindung hangat di balik selimut.

“Benarkan uri Seoki akan kembali lagi pada omma” lirih Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan kesedihan dan kerinduannya akan sang anak.  
Perlahan tangan itu terangkat bergetar merayap di atas perut Sungmin. Wanita yang masih tertidur itu sedikit melenguh dan mengubah posisi kepalanya saat mendapati tangan Jaejoong di perutnya, namun tak sampai membuatnya terbangun.

‘Duk’

Manik bulat Jaejoong mencelos, ketika merasakan tendangan kecil dari dalam perut Sungmin. bayi kecil itu menendang dengan cukup keras, membuat Sungmin mengerinyit tak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Sungguh hati Jaejoong terasa tersayat sembilu saat merasakan hal itu. Sadar atau tidak ia tengah meneteskan air matanya sekarang. Ada banyak sekali yang berputar di memori otaknya kini, dan juga ada banyak sekali yang mengganjal di hatinya. Katakanlah hati nuraninya kini muncul menampakkan diri.

Membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat cepat, ia tersengal seolah tak ada lagi udara yang bisa diraupnya.   
Jaejoong jatuh, bersimpuh di bawah katil pasien Sungmin, wanita paruh baya itu menangis dalam diam. Air matanya tumpah ruah membasahi pipinya yang tirus. Sungguh ia dilema sekali, disatu sisi ia sangat mendambakan agar puterinya kembali namun disisi lain, hati nuraninya muncul saat merasakan ada denyut kehidupan nan rapuh di dalam rahim Sungmin.

Haruskah, ia sampai mengorbankan dua nyawa sekaligus demi keinginannya yang belum tentu tercapai?  
Jaejoong sudah tidak kuat akan kerinduaanya dengan sang puteri. Sungguh ia berfikir untuk mati saja menyusul puterinya, namun…  
Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa di selesaikan hanya dengan kematian. Yang Jaejoong mau hanya satu, dan itu bukan kematian. Tapi berkumpul kembali dengan puterinya yang telah lama pergi.

Sementara itu disudut lain tampak seorang gadis muda dengan gaun putih selutut dan rambut panjang sebahu tergerai indah. Manik segaris gadis muda tak kasat mata itu memandang sedih sosok ibunya. Tangannya mengepal erat, menahan rasa tak menyenangakan yang bersarang di dadanya.  
Kim Minseok, arwah gadis itu begitu sedih dan terluka saat melihat air mata yang kunjung berhenti keluar dari mata ibunya.

“Omma” lirihnya tertahan, ingin rasanya ia memeluk Jaejoong dan mengatakan jika ia ada di sampingnya selama ini, Minseok tidak pernah pergi jauh dari ibunya, ia selalu berada di sisi Jaejoong kemana pun wanita itu pergi.

Tidak, sampai dukun wanita itu datang mengacaukan segalanya. Minseok tahu jika dukun wanita itu tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, ia memiliki maksud lain dengan memperalat Jaejoong. Namun apa dayanya, gadis itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya diam dan melihat dari jauh.

“Hiks, hiks, Minseoki-ah” Jaejoong membekap mulutnya, lalu pergi keluar secepat yang ia bisa. Berlari menuju tangga darurat di rumah sakit itu dan duduk disana. Menangis dan meraung sejadi-jadinya, guna meluapkan semua emosinya.

Meninggalkan arwah gadis yang mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menggantung dirinya itu di dalam kamar bersama Sungmin.  
Hening sampai langkah kakinya membawa mendekati Sungmin. Menatap datar wajahnya yang terpejam polos.

“Eonnie, maafkan ibuku. Aku mohon maafkan ibuku atas kesalahannya padamu”  
.  
.  
.  
“Kau bodoh Jaejoong!” ucap seorang wanita tua yang entah datang dari mana dan kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong.

“Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?” pekik Jaejoong heran, mengabaikan lelehan air mata di pipinya. Memikirkan dari mana dukun wanita itu masuk.

“Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, dan jangan heran dengan aku yang datang dari mana” kekehnya bangga, lalu kembali memasang wajah serius, meneruskan perkataan pertamanya tadi. Mengatai Jaejoong yang bodoh.

“Pikirkan kembali tentang puterimu Jaejoong-ah. Kau lupa dengan tujuan pertamamu huh? Kau tidak ingin berkumpul lagi dengan Minseok? Apa kau lupa tentang apa yang kulihat akan puterimu dan tentang apa yang puterimu katakan sebelumnya?” bujuk dukun wanita itu dengan raut wajah yang dibuat-buat.

Pikiran Jaejoong yang sedang kacau kembali menjadi kacau lagi saat mendengar perkataan wanita tua itu. Memori otaknya memutar kembali saat pertama kali ia ingin mencari tahu kabar tentang puterinya di alam sana…

“Puterimu kesakitan, ia bilang lehernya sakit. Ia rindu sekali dengan ibunya, ia ingin terlahir kembali sebagai anak ibunya…”

“Cha, ambil ini dan lakukan perintahku. Kau tahukan jika waktu yang kita miliki tak banyak hingga bulan berhenti bersinar” dukun wanita itu memberikan sebuah bungkusan kain berwarna merah dnegan motif seperti bunga teratai di bagian depannya. Memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celana yang dipakai Jaejoong.

“Waktu kita tak banyak Jaejoong-ah. Kau tentu ingin segera bertemu dengan puterimu lagi kan?”bujuknya lagi, membuat kabut hitam di mata Jaejoong kembali lagi menguasai hatinya. Menutup nuraninya yang tadi sempat muncul.

“Puteriku” ucap Jaejoong meremas bungkusan kain itu.  
.  
.  
.  
_Supernatural_  
.  
.  
.  
Kyuhyun berlari tergesa-gesa menuju dimana mobilnya di parkir. Yang tadi menelpon itu Heechul, ibunya yang baru saja mendarat, sampai di Korea Selatan. Begitu mendengar kabar tentang menantu kesayangannya itu, Heechul buru-buru kembali dan mengambil penerbangan pertama.

“Nde, omma. Sungmin sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang, bayi kami juga sehat, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Nde, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf omma, aku bersalah, nde…”

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggumamkan kata maaf dan menunduk-nundukkan kepalanya, mendengarkan ceramah malam sang ibu lewat telepon.

“Yasudah, sekarang kau dimana?”

“Cepat jemput omma ke sini, omma sudah tidak sabar untuk memastikan keadaan menantu omma. Cepatlah Kyu!” pinta Heechul lagi

“Nde ommanim” merasa tidak tahan lagi dengan suara merdu ibunya, Kyuhyun pun mematikan sambungan telepon itu dengan nada suara yang mendayu-dayu, takut juga karena sekarang ia tengah menyetir. Baginya, ia harus segera menjemput sang ibu, lalu kembali secepatnya untuk melihat sang istri dan calon anak mereka.

“Hei, Cho Kyuhyun, Kyu, KYUHYUN, kenapa ponselnya kau matikan! Omma masih ingin bicara!” Heechul memekik, tidak ia perdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan melihatnya mencak-mencak kesal serta berbicara sendiri pada ponselnya.

“Apa? Lihat apa kalian? Tidak pernah bicara pada ponsel ya?” sungutnya lagi.

Kita tinggalkan dulu Heechul yang sedang kesal di Bandara, dan sekarang adalah Eunhyuk. Wanita satu orang putera itu kini tengah duduk merenung di ruangannya memandang sang bulan.

Pikirannya benar-benar kacau seminggu belakangan ini. Terhitung sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah bantuannya. Namun… entah mengapa, belakangan ini ia kembali merasakana aura yang begitu kuat mengelilingi Sungmin.  
Entah pertanda apa itu. semoga hanya hal yang baik yang akan terjadi nantinya… harap Eunhyuk di dalam hatinya.

‘Srekkk’

Suara pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria kecil berbalutkan piyama biru bermotif gambar super hero, Captain America. Bocah lelaki itu belahan jiwa Eunhyuk, putera semata wayang yang ia sangat sayangi.

“Omma”panggilnya parau, sembari mengucek matanya yang masih menutup separuh.

“eoh, uri Jongdae terbangun?” tanya wanita itu kemudian.

Tanpa disuruh, bocah lelaki bernama lengkap Lee Jongdae itu masuk dalam pelukan hangat ibunya. Matanya kembali terpejam saat jari-jari hangat Eunhyuk mengusap rambutnya yang hitam dan sudah mulai panjang,menutupi dahinya.

“Aigoo, rambut Jongdae sudah panjang rupanya, besok kita bercukur nde” gumam Eunhyuk yang tidak berhenti mengelus kepala sang bocah.

Wanita kelahiran bulan April itu kembali menghela nafas, saat teringat kembali tentang janin yang kini di kandung oleh Sungmin.  
Yang mereka incar bukan hanya Sungmin seorang, tapi juga janin yang masih dikandung oleh Sungmin. Mereka, atau dalam kasus ini dukun wanita itu bukan hanya mengincar jiwa Sungmin untuk dijadikannya media mencari kekuatan, tetapi juga bayinya.  
Ia memerlukan sebuah jiwa suci nan murni untuk dijadikan tumbal sebagai bahan persembahan sehingga menjadikannya semakin kuat. Dan itu adalah janin yang di kandung Sungmin.

Kasihan Jaejoong, sebenarnya ia telah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh dukun wanita itu. Ia hanya mengambil keuntungan lewat Minseok dan Jaejoong. Semua yang dikatakan dukun wanita itu kepada Jaejoong itu omong kosong. Ia hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan dengan mengorbankan Sungmin dan janinya demi menambah kekuatan supernaturalnya.

“Hyukie-ah…”

Enhyuk, merasakan bulu romanya berdiri seketika saat ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Suara itu, aroma tubuh itu… ia sangat mengenalnya dengan jelas…

“Ki,Kibum…” nafas Eunhyuk tercekat, begitu saat melihat sesosok wanita berparas putih seperti salju dengan bibir yang kalah pucat dengan wajahnya serta kelereng matanya yang berwarna kebiruan. 

Sosok itu adalah Kibum, istri dari Siwon yang meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.  
.  
.  
.  
Sungmin mencoba bersuara namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia kesulitan untuk bernafas sekarang. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti terseret dalam sebuah arus yang membawanya ke dimensi lain.  
Wanita itu berdiri disebuah ruangan yang lampunya redup. Samar-samar ia hanya melihat sebuah meja belajar yang lengkap dengan segala perabot di atasnya, seperti buku-buku, lampu belajar, dan lainnya. Sungmin merasakan udara dingin menusuk kulitnya, sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menghalau udara dingin yang semakin menusuk kulinya itu dengan mengusap-ngusap tangan dan lengannya. 

‘DEG’

Tiba-tiba udara menjadi semakin dingin, dan dingin sampai nyala lampu di ruangan itu semakin redup dan akhirnya padam.  
Sungmin melangkah mundur mencari jalan keluar menuju cahaya.  
Ada sebuah jendela geser yang ia temukan ketika ia meraba sekitar…  
Dan,

“Siapa kau?” pekik Sungmin namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar.  
Kelereng mata Sungmin melebar saat melihat sebuah kaki menganntung berada di depannya. Tepat sesaat ia mendengar suara kursi yang terjatuh…  
Jendela geser yang terbuka itu, semakin mengundang udara dingin dan beku untuk masuk ke dalam.  
Sungmin tercekat dan panik, ia berusaha untuk lari dan berteriak namun tidak bisa…  
Ia hanya dapat berdiri terpaku disatu titik di ruangan itu.

“Siapa kau?”ucap Sungmin dalam hatinya, sungguh ia mulai merasa sangat takut sekarang. Sebuah ketakutan yang teramat besar saat ini tengah menghampirinya.

“Siapa kau?” ujar Sungmin kembali memakasakan suaranya untuk keluar namun lagi-lagi tidak bisa. Kemudian wanita kelahiran Januari itu mendengar suara tangis. Ruangan disekitar Sungmin berputar kembali, nafas wanita bersuami itu pun memendek, hingga ia melihat seorang gadis muda dengan usia sekitar lima belasan, posisi gadis itu meringkuk dengan sebuah sebuah laptop yang menyala bersikan ratusan komentar pedas menusuk yang sepertinya dilayangkan untuknya…  
.  
“Dasar gendut, babi gendut!”

“Gadis yang melakukan operasi sedot lemak sepertimu mana pantas berfoto dengan Kangin oppa”

“Kau sampah, cih… aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar berdiet”

“Babi gendut, babi gendut!”

“Bukan, aku bukan babi, dan aku benar-benar berdiet. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah ,melakukan operasi sedot lemak atau operasi apapun, sungguh.. aku bukan babi gendut”

“Omma, maafkan Minseokie, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, sekali lagi maafkan aku”  
.  
“Andwee, jangan lakukan itu!” pekik Sungmin saat melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba sudah bersiap untuk menjerat lehernya sendiri.  
.  
.  
.  
¬_Supernatural_  
.  
.  
.  
“hosh, hosh,hosh…” Sungmin kewalahan untuk mengantur nafasnya, pupil matanya masih membiasakan diri dengan cahaya saat ia melihat sebuah kilauan yang terpncar dari sebuah ujung pisau yang kini tengah di arahnya ke jantungnya.

“Ahjumma” panggilnya secara terputus, saat melihat Jaejoong berada dalam posisi bersiap untuk menikam jantungya…

“Maafkan aku, aku harus melakukan ini, demi puteriku agar ia bisa terlahir kembali, maafkan aku”   
Sungmin tercekat, tubuhnya terasa sangat sulit untuk digerakan, sungguh ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat, saat melihat Jaejoong tengah bersiap untuk menusukkan belati perak bersimbolkan, entah apa itu, Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.  
Sampai…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tbc  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sign   
-hyejinpark-  
.  
Terimakasih sudah membaca, dan yang berMINAT silahkan REVIEW ^^  
.  
042615  
.


	7. supernatural 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End story

Supernatural  
.  
.

Ini sudah bulan ke tujuh sejak insiden penculikan yang dialami oleh Sungmin, wanita bermarga Lee yang kala itu menawarkan bantuannya kepada pasangan suami istri itu dan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang suami kini kembali merasakan adanya aura kelam yang melingkupi wanita tersebut.  
Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sejak seminggu belakangan ini. Entah pertanda apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, Eunhyuk begitu wanita itu disapa, ia tidak bisa menafsirkannya secara jelas. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar hanya hal-hal yang baik saja yang akan terjadi nantinya.

‘SREKK’

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria kecil berbalutkan piyama biru bermotifkan tokoh super hero Amerika kesukaannya, Captain America. Bocah lelaki itu memanggil ibunya dengan suara serak nan parau, khas suara bocah bangun tidur pada umumnya.

“Omma” panggilnya kemudian.

Dengan langkah gontai dengan mata yang masih menutup separuh, “Uri Jongdae terbangun?”  
Tanpa disuruh, bocah lelaki bernama lengkap Lee Jongdae itu masuk dalam pelukan hangat ibunya. Matanya kembali terpejam saat jari-jari hangat Eunhyuk mengusap rambutnya yang hitam dan sudah mulai panjang,menutupi dahinya.

“Aigoo, rambut Jongdae sudah panjang rupanya, besok kita bercukur nde” gumam Eunhyuk yang tidak berhenti mengelus kepala sang bocah. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tahu-tahu putranya sudah sebesar ini.

Dulu ia tidak pernah membayangkan putranya dapat tumbuh dengan sehat seperti sampai sekarang. Saat itu Jongdae lahir premature, badannya sangat ringkih dan mungil, mungkin hanya sebesar botol minuman soda saja. Jongdae kecil di taruh dalam tabung kaca dengan selang-selang kecil yang menancap di tangan dan hidungnya. Dadanya kembang kempis, terlihat kepayahan saat akan meraup udara.

Eunhyuk sangat bersyukur puteranya dapat tumbuh sehat dan baik sekarang. Kemudian ia jadi teringat tentang Sungmin kembali. Wanita kelahiran bulan April itu kembali menghela nafas, saat teringat kembali tentang janin yang kini di kandung oleh Sungmin. Yang mereka incar bukan hanya Sungmin seorang, tapi juga janin yang masih dikandung oleh Sungmin. Mereka, atau dalam kasus ini dukun wanita itu bukan hanya mengincar jiwa Sungmin untuk dijadikannya media mencari kekuatan, tetapi juga bayinya.  
Ia memerlukan sebuah jiwa suci nan murni untuk dijadikan tumbal sebagai bahan persembahan sehingga menjadikannya semakin kuat. Dan itu adalah janin yang di kandung Sungmin. Kasihan Jaejoong, sebenarnya ia telah ditipu mentah-mentah oleh dukun wanita itu. Ia hanya mengambil keuntungan lewat Minseok dan Jaejoong.  
Semua yang dikatakan dukun wanita itu kepada Jaejoong itu omong kosong. Ia hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan dengan mengorbankan Sungmin dan janinya demi menambah kekuatan supernaturalnya.

“Hyukie-ah…”

Eunhyuk, merasakan bulu romanya berdiri seketika saat ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Suara itu, aroma tubuh itu, ia sangat mengenalnya dengan jelas.

“Ki,Kibum eonnie…” nafas Eunhyuk tercekat, begitu saat melihat sesosok wanita berparas putih seperti salju dengan bibir yang kalah pucat dengan wajahnya serta kelereng matanya yang berwarna kebiruan.

Sosok itu adalah Kibum, istri dari Siwon yang meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.  
Ini adalah hari di mana para roh kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Lentera-lentera yang berisi jiwa-jiwa yang tak tenang bersuka cita untuk turun ke dunia pulang ke rumah mereka masing masing. Jiwa-jiwa itu kembali pulang untuk sekedar melihat keadaan anggota keluarga yang ditinggalkan.

“Kibum eonnie” panggil Eunhyuk saat melihat sosok Kibum dengan balutan gaun putih selutut dan tatapan matanya yang bersinar kebiruan.  
Kibum tersenyum padanya lalu entah bagaimana membawa Eunyhuk masuk dalam dunianya. Eunhyuk merasa sesak saat berada dalam sebuah ruangan gelap, satu-satunya cahaya hanya berada di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan Kibum yang duduk di sana. Ia melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Eunhyuk mendekat.

“Eunhyukie” panggilnya lalu memegang tangan wanita itu.  
.  
.  
.  
Supernatural  
.  
Written by hyejinpark©2015  
.  
Disclaimer: The story is belonging to mind, their families and God.  
.  
Warning: GS|OOC|Typo|Married life|Supernatural|KYUMIN|Bad diction|Don’t like don’t read|Plagiat is not allowed|  
.  
Happy reading  
.  
.  
.

Sungmin mencoba bersuara namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia kesulitan untuk bernafas sekarang. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti terseret dalam sebuah arus yang membawanya ke dimensi lain. Wanita itu berdiri disebuah ruangan yang lampunya redup. Samar-samar ia hanya melihat sebuah meja belajar yang lengkap dengan segala perabot di atasnya, seperti buku-buku, lampu belajar, dan lainnya. Sungmin merasakan udara dingin menusuk kulitnya, sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menghalau udara dingin yang semakin menusuk kulinya itu dengan mengusap-ngusap tangan dan lengannya. 

‘DEG’  
Tiba-tiba udara menjadi semakin dingin, dan dingin sampai nyala lampu di ruangan itu semakin redup dan akhirnya padam. Sungmin melangkah mundur mencari jalan keluar menuju cahaya. Ada sebuah jendela geser yang ia temukan ketika ia meraba sekitar…

“Siapa kau?” pekik Sungmin namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar.  
Kelereng mata Sungmin melebar saat melihat sebuah kaki menggantung berada di depannya. Tepat sesaat ia mendengar suara kursi yang terjatuh, jendela geser yang terbuka itu, semakin mengundang udara dingin dan beku untuk masuk ke dalam.  
Sungmin tercekat dan panik, ia berusaha untuk lari dan berteriak namun tidak bisa. Ia hanya dapat berdiri terpaku disatu titik di ruangan itu. Namun samar-samar hentakan kaki itu perlahan mendekat padanya.

“Siapa kau?”ucap Sungmin dalam hatinya, sungguh ia mulai merasa sangat takut sekarang. Sebuah ketakutan yang teramat besar saat ini tengah menghampirinya.

“Siapa kau?” ujar Sungmin kembali memaksakan suaranya untuk keluar namun lagi-lagi tidak bisa. Kemudian wanita kelahiran Januari itu mendengar suara tangis. Ruangan disekitar Sungmin berputar kembali, nafas wanita bersuami itu pun memendek, hingga ia melihat seorang gadis muda dengan usia sekitar lima belasan, posisi gadis itu meringkuk dengan sebuah sebuah laptop yang menyala bersikan ratusan komentar pedas menusuk yang sepertinya dilayangkan untuknya…  
.  
.  
“Dasar gendut, babi gendut!”

“Gadis yang melakukan operasi sedot lemak sepertimu mana pantas berfoto dengan Kangin oppa”

“Kau sampah, cih… aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar berdiet”

“Babi gendut, babi gendut!”

“Bukan, aku bukan babi, dan aku benar-benar berdiet. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah ,melakukan operasi sedot lemak atau operasi apapun, sungguh.. aku bukan babi gendut”

“Omma, maafkan Minseokie, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, sekali lagi maafkan aku”  
.  
.

“Andwee, jangan lakukan itu!” pekik Sungmin saat melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba sudah bersiap untuk menjerat lehernya sendiri. Sungmin yang melihat hal itu pun langsung mendekati gadis itu berusaha menurunkannya dari tali gantungan namun bukannya dapat meonolog gadis itu Sungmin malah jatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang gelap nan dalam yang membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.  
Tubuhnya bagai terangkat naik dari dasar lembah yang amat dalam, kepalanya pening dan badannya lemas, sendi-sendinya bahkan terasa kaku untuk di gerakan. Dadanya pun kembang kempis untuk meraup oksigen sebisanya.

“hosh, hosh,hosh…” Sungmin kewalahan untuk mengantur nafasnya, pupil matanya masih membiasakan diri dengan cahaya saat ia melihat sebuah kilauan yang terpncar dari sebuah ujung pisau yang kini tengah di arahnya ke jantungnya.

“Ahjumma” panggilnya secara terputus, saat melihat Jaejoong berada dalam posisi bersiap untuk menikam jantungya…

“Maafkan aku, aku harus melakukan ini, demi puteriku agar ia bisa terlahir kembali, maafkan aku”   
Sungmin tercekat, tubuhnya terasa sangat sulit untuk digerakan, sungguh ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat, saat melihat Jaejoong tengah bersiap untuk menusukkan belati perak bersimbolkan, entah apa itu, Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

“Andwee”

Jaejoong ambruk, jatuh terperosok di bawah katil Sungmin. Belati perak yang tadi di pegangnya masuk ke dalam kolong lemari kecil di dalam ruangan itu. Jaejoong berusaha bangkit setelah beberapa menit sempat ambruk di sana dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang sedang berusaha membantu Sungmin untuk bangun dari katilnya.

“Cepatlah kita tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang” ucap Eunhyuk, menyelipkan tangannya di lengan Sungmin dan mendudukannya di kursi roda yang memang telah di persiapkannya sejak tadi.

“Eunhyuk-ssi” ucap Sungmin lemas, 

“Gwancanha” ucap Eunhyuk lalu pandangannya beralih pada perut buncit Sungmin, “Gwancanha, semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini”

“Eunhyuk-ssi awas”  
Tiba-tiba Jaejoong yang sudah berada di belakang mereka dan memukul kepala Euhyuk dengan ujung gagang belati yang berhasil ia dapatkan kembali. Eunhyuk roboh, tersungkur di samping kursi roda Sungmin.

“Eunhyuk-ssi…” pekik Sungmin cemas, namun tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk berbuat apa-apa.  
Jaejoong mendekat, tersenyum pedih lalu memeluk Sungmin. Wanita muda itu ketakutan luar biasa, apalagi ketika Jaejoong mengusap-ngusap perutnya, “Jebal, jebal, jangan menyakitinya Jaejoong-ssi….” Mohon Sungmin saat merasakan tangan dingin Jaejoong semakin intens mengusap bahkan meremas perutnya.  
Bukannya Sungmin tidak mau melawan tapi badannya terasa sangat lemas…

“Minseokie….” Panggil Jaejoong menatap lembut perut Sungmin, membuat wanita yang tengah hamil tujuh bulan itu teringat akan gadis belia yang sering muncul dalam penglihatannya.

“Jaejoong-ssi kau …”

‘PRANG’

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Eunhyuk berhasil membalas pukulan Jaejoong pada tengkuknya dan membuat wnita paruh baya itu pingsan barang sejenak. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, ia pun mendorong kursi roda Sungmin dan membawa mereka ke luar dari rumah sakit itu.

“Omma” di sisi lain, terdapat sosok gadis belia yang sejak tadi menyaksikan adegan mereka. gadis itu adalah arwah dari Minseok, puteri semata wayang Jaejoong yang meninggal karena bunuh diri.

Ia menatap kasihan ibunya yang tergelak di lantai, ingin sekali rasanya memeluk Jaejoong namun terhalang oleh dunia mereka yang sudah berbeda.  
.  
¬_Supernatural_  
.

“Kau bodoh Jaejoong” umpat dukun wanita tua yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka. Bibir tuanya tersungging saat melihat Eunhyuk yang lari sambil mendorong kursi roda Sungmin, lalu mengikuti mereka berdua.

“Eunyuk-ssi, perut ku sakit, bisakah pelan-pelan…” ucap Sungmin.  
Eunhyuk sadar akan kondisi wanita itu pun berhenti sejenak guna memeriksanya, lorong-demi lorong rumah sakit yang sepi telah mereka lewati dan hanya melewati satu lorong lagi hingga mereka dapat sampai di lobbi rumah sakit.

“Bertahanlah sebentar lagi kita ke luar” ucapnya memberi semangat, “ttapi Jaejoong ahjumma” ucap Sungmin mencemaskan kondisi Jaejoong, “Jaejoong-ssi, puterinya itu ada di sana…”

“Sungmin-ssi, kau mengetahui sesuatu?” tanya Eunhyuk, ia mengangguk,”Mereka ingin aku dan bayiku “ ucap Sungmin lirih menuduk, membuat gerakan protektif pada perutnya, 

“Uae, mengapa mereka menginginkannya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini. Jaejoong-ssi dan orang-orang yang dulu menculik ku, apa yang mereka mau dari tubuhku?”

“Eunhyuk-ssi, kau tahu sesuatu kan jelaskan padaku apa yang…”

“Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini, sebelum ia menemukannmu” Eunhyuk sudah akan membawa Sungmin masuk ke lift namun datang seorang wanita tua dengan gaun hitam yang berdiri di dalamnya.

“Kau” Eunyuk pun berbalik lalu berlari membawa Sungmin jauh dari wanita yang masih berdiri tenang di dalam lift itu.

“Seberapa jauh pun kalian berlari, kalian tidak akan bisa lepas dari ku”

“Sungmin-ssi kita ayo lari!” ucap Eunhyuk, “mereka semua mengincar tubuhmu, kau tahu kau lahir di bawah naungan zodiak surga, mereka percaya jika mengalirkan darahmu akan membuat kekuatan mereka bertambah, setiap perbuatan mereka akan di lindungi dari segala penjuru, dan juga, calon anakmu yang memilik jiwa murni adalah syarat yang tepat untuk melengkapi kegiatan mereka” jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar,

“jadi ini sebabnya aku bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa di lihat oleh orang lain?” 

“Aigoo, Sungmin-ssi AWAS!”  
.  
.  
.  
Kyuhyun yang baru sampai di pelataran rumah sakit bertemu dengan lee Donghae yang juga baru saja memakirkan mobilnya. Kyuhyun yang masih merasa jengkel dengan pria itu pun dengan ketus menjawab sapaan yang Donghae lontarkan.

“Tuan Cho, kita perlu bicara sebentar ini menyangkut istri dan calon anakmu”  
Tidak mau ibunya mendengar hal yang macam-macam tentang menantunya, Kyuhyun pun menyuruh Heechul untuk duluan pergi menemani Sungmin.

“Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan”

“Tuan Cho ini mengenai istri anda, ada kemungkinan jika ia masih dalam bahaya sekarang. Beberapa saat lalu istri saya pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan tergesa-gesa untuk menemnui istri anda dan sebab itu saya juga datang menyusulnya kemari”ucap Donghae

“Tsk, jangan libatkan kami lagi dalam kegiatan paranormal istri anda Lee Donghae-ssi. Aku dan istriku baru saja akan hidup tenang bersama calon anak kami, dan juga aku tidak ingin mempercayai hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu”

“Ini bukan masalah percaya atau tidak percaya, tapi ini menyangkut keselamatan istrimu, ada banyak pihak yang mengincar kekuatannya, ku mohon percaya padaku satu kali lagi” mohon Donghae namun Kyuhyun acuh, 

Tapi…

Belum sempat pria kelahiran Februari itu pergi meninggalkan Donghae, teleponnya berdering, dari Heechul,

“Kyuhyun-ah” panggilnya dengan nada gemetar, “Sungmin tidak ada di kamarnya, kamarnya berantakan dan juga ada seorang wanita yang tengah pingsan dengan memegang belati di kamar Sungmin, yeboeseo, yeoboseo Kyuhyun-ah…”

Manik obsidiannya membeo ketika mendengar ucapan Heechul barusan, “Ke mana, Kemana mereka membawa Sungmin? Di mana, Di mana istrimu Donghae-ssi !” Kyuhyun menatap nyalang Dongahe lalu mencengkaran erat kerah bajunya.

.  
.  
.  
Sungmin berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, sedangkan di ujung sana Eunhyuk sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan luka yang cukup parah saat menahan tikaman yang akan tujukan padanya tadi.

“Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi, agashi… alirkan darah mu untuk ku dank au ku jamin akan merasakan yang namanya surga” ucap wanita tua dengan senyum seram dan belati perak bersimbolkan naga emas pada gagang pisaunya.

“Apa yang sebenarnya kau dapat dari semua ini” cicit Sungmin ketakutan, kini posisinya sudah terpojok, jatuh meringkuk di samping kursi roda yang tadi dia duduki.

“Kekuatan yang membawa jiwa ku pada keabadian” ucap wanita itu tersenyum puas lalu mendekat, “Menjauh, menjauh dariku!” Sungmin ketakutan, perutnya nyeri luar biasa, mungkin juga jahitan bekas luka tusuknya terlepas kembali, terbukti ada darah yang merembes di balik pakaiannya.

“Hiks, jebal, jebal….” Pinta Sungmin yang mencoba memaksaakan dirinya untuk bangkit, “Percuma saja agashi, kau tidak akan bisa lari dari sini, kau lihat lorong ini…. tidak ada seorang pun yang datang ke mari di saat malam” 

“Eunhyuk-ssi, Eunhyuk-ssi jebal ireonabwa!”

“HAHAHAHA, sebentar lagi kekuatan mu akan menjadi miliku, sebentar lagi, jiwa mu yang murni itu akan menambah keremajaan ku!” ucap wanita tua itu pongah.

“Andwe, andwee….” Sungmin berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menghalau dukun wanita tersebut, entah kekuatan dari mana, Sungmin berhasil mendorong wanita itu hingga jatuh tersungkur terkena lursi roda yang ia dorong dengan sekuat tenaga hingga memecahkan kaca jendela di sudut ruangan.

‘PRANG’

Bunyi kaca pecah dan kuris roda yang terjun bebas dari lantai lima rumah sakit tersebut mengagetkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang masih saling tatap di bawah sana.

‘BYUR’  
Tampak pecahan kaca dan kursi roda tersebut jatuh ke bawah air, dari danau buatan yang terdapat di rumah sakit besar itu.

“SUNGMIN!”

“Hyukie-aaa”  
.  
_Supernatural_  
.

Perut Sungmin nyeri luar biasa, hingga ia menyadari jika ada darah merembes di kakinya…  
Jika ini memang waktunya, Sungmin iklas menerima tetapi ia tidak rela jika jiwanya diperuntukkan untuk persembahan dukun wanita itu, ia lebih baik mati bunuh diri jika begitu.

“Kurang ajar kau agashi, aku memberi mu kesempatan untuk mati secara baik-baik, tetapi kau meminta ku melakukannya dengan cara kasar” dukun wanita itu pun bangkit namun Sungmin bergeming, menuju jendela yang terbuka.

“Eunhyuk-ssi” panggil Sungmin gemetar saat melihat wanita yang dipanggilnnya itu sadar dan bergerak, “lari, lari Sungmin!” ucapnya sekuat tenaga hingga gelap kembali menghampirinya, ia pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

Dukun wanita itu perlahan mendekat, mendekati Sungmin yang masih berdiri ketakutan di sana, darah yang mengalir melewati kakinya kian banyak, bayinya bergerak lincah di dalam perut, sakit luar biasa menderanya…

“Agashi” panggil dukun wanita itu…  
Kilatan cahaya perak dari belati itu menyilaukan pandangan mata Sungmin, ia pasrah hingga sampailah mereka berdua pada pinggir jendela yang terbuka itu.  
Dukun wanita itu sudah bersiap menusukkan belati perak itu pada jantungnya hingga suara letusan pistol terdengar keras, menggema dalam ruangan gelap dan panjang itu.  
Belatinya terjatuh bersamaan dengan ambruknya sang dukun wanita tua ke badan Sungmin, namun karena kondisi Sungmin yang tak kuat menahan beban nya, maka mereka pun terjun bebas dari lantai lima gedung rumah sakit itu, jatuh ke dalam danau buatan di bawah.

“SUNGMIN!” Kyuhyun berteriak histeris, tak kalah histeris dengan teriakan Donghae yang menemukan istrinya pingsan, tergeletak bersimbah darah tak jauh dari tempat mereka.  
.  
.  
.  
Three years later…  
.  
.  
.

“Masakanmu harum sekali…” 

“Ishh, Kyuhyun jangan pakai tangan seperti itu, jorok!” Sungmin memukul tangan Kyuhyun lalu memberikannya sebuah sendok untuk mencicipi sup krim kerang menu makan malam mereka.

“Seperti biasanya selalu enak” ucaapnya mengacungkan jempol.

“Tolong panggilkan Minhyun, dia sedang bermain di kamarnya, kita makan malam” pinta Sungmin lalu memberi bonus kecupan di pipi untuk Kyuhyun.

“Siap Kapten!”   
.  
.  
.  
Cho Minhyun, bayi perempuan yang lahir premature setelah peristiwa mencekam yang di alami oleh ibunya. Kyuhyun yang saat itu panik langsung menyusul Sungmin untuk terjun ke bawah demi menyelamatkan istrinya itu.

“Sungmin, Sungmin, kau masih bernafas sayang” 

“Kyuhyun, bayinya, bayinya…”

“Kalian akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku, kalian akan baik-baik saja”  
Tidak peduli dinginnya air di danau itu, tidak peduli juga dengan luka yang Kyuhyun dapat keran aksi nekatnya terjun dari lantai atas, pria itu membopong Sungmin ke UGD untuk menjalani operasi dan persalinan cecar.

Sungmin yang sempat koma satu minggu beruntung dapat selamat dan dapat melihat wajah puteri mungilnya yang saat itu masih dalam incubator…  
.  
.  
.

“Minhyunie…” panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara imut yang dibuat-buat, di bukanya perlahan pintu berwarna pink kamar puterinya itu, melihat Minhyun masih asyik bermain dengan poci teh mainan dan gelas-gelas kecil di sekeliling meja. 

“Pesta tehnya belum selesai?” tanya Kyuhyun, yang datang menghampirinya,

“Belum, appa sini,sini Minhyun buatkan teh juga” ajak bocah perempuan itu tersenyum dengan gigi bolong di tengah…

Kyuhyun terkikik, menyadari jika gigi susu anaknya yang tanggal dan sedikit gupis, “ Wah terimaksih undangan pesta tehnya” sorak Kyuhyun senang, lalu menududukan diri pada kursi kecil berwarna biru muda di depan Minhyun.

“Appa jangan menduduki Ju on! Appa duduk di sini saja” Minhyun menepuk kursi kecil berwarna ungu tepat di sampingnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang belum sempat duduk merinding mendengar ucapan sang anak.

“Minhyunie, Minhyunie sedang pesta teh dengan siapa nak?” tanya Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

“Dengan Ju on appa” jawabnya lalu memberikan cangkir teh mainannya pada Kyuhyun.

‘DEG’

Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri saat menyadari jika kursi itu kosong.  
.  
.  
.  
THE END  
.  
.  
.  
Sign   
-hyejinpark-  
.  
09082015  
.


End file.
